Kouga Inuyasha Revised
by Ookamifemale001
Summary: We all know the story of Kagome and Inuyasha. Well, what if she met Kouga instead? What would change and what would stay the same?
1. Chapter 1

Kouga (Inuyasha Revised)

Prologue

The Shikon no Tama. Many a reaction has been the cause of this jewel. Some fear it, others desire it. Many loathe it, few need it and what it can promise. A gem with the remnants of four great souls battling for control within it; gaining the attention of human and yokai alike on the ability to increase the power or grant the wish of whoever possesses it. The jewel has been around for centuries, carving a bloody path through the periods of time.

This was a period when our great land was a world of war and mistrust. When feuds ensued throughout the provinces and blood was the ink which made men see and steel on steel the sound which made men listen; the Edo Era.

For a time it seemed all to be lost but then suddenly, the jewel was gone, disappeared off the face of this world, never to be seen again. Many believed it to be lost to time. However, it only starts the beginning of our tale; the time when the Shikon returned after years of sleep and restarted the slow-moving hands of destiny.

Unfortunately, the jewel's power is increasingly being tainted by the greed and obsession which continues to abuse the privileges of such a tool. Something must be done soon or the jewel will destroy our world as we know it.

So, listen well, and I shall spin you a flax-golden tale of a girl, a yokai, and the jewel that bound them together forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

_ The Girl Who Overcame Time…..and the Yokai Who Was Just Overcome_

"The Shikon no what?"

"The Shikon no Tama," informed the elderly priest to his oldest grandchild. "A powerful jewel which…."

And, there he went again. At the constant droning coming from the elderly man, the young woman automatically drowned him out. It was always like this. Authentic this, ancient that. She lived at a shrine for Kami sake! Of course, she would hear and know about all of this, all these stories. But, that's just what they were, stories. Nothing to take seriously, right?

That was the line of thought Kagome Hirugashi felt ever since she could remember. True, these tales fascinated her when she was a child. But, come on, when you hear the same things over and over again, who wouldn't get tired of them? So, heaving a sigh, Kagome sat and waited for her grandfather to finally run out of information, or breath, whichever came first, as he continued to go on about the history of some jewel she'd heard about a million times before. There was nothing new she could possibly hear about this.

However, that was all about to change today; on her fifteenth birthday.

"And, so-"

"Well, grandpa, I gotta get going," Kagome called as she raced out of the room. "You know, time for school and all."

"Wait, Kagome…!"

"Bye!"

And, with that, she was gone. However, no sooner did she race out the door then she noticed her little brother sitting at the door to the old well-house, looking all the more like a kid caught with the cookie jar.

"Souta, what are you doing?"

It was then that she noticed a bowl n the boy's hands, consisting only of what she guessed to be cat-food.

"Buyo went down there," the boy answered, looking completely crest-fallen.

"The cat?"

"Yeah?"

"So, go get him," answered Kagome, giving a gentle nudge to Souta's back.

"Why do I have to go?" whined Souta, standing rigidly in the well-house door.

"Because you're the one looking for him," the girl replied, clearly stating the obvious.

I mean, come on. If he's looking for the cat, he should have the guts to go after him. Besides, this wasn't the first time Buyo had gone into the well-house. Why was Souta nervous now? Kagome blamed it on video-games, or horror movies. Souta had always been a bit of a squeamish child and having seen all those creepy horror flicks about abandoned shrines and yokai and ghosts and such, it made him all the more jumpy. Honestly, she didn't see why he tortured himself with those things. But, it was what his peers liked to see and he couldn't be the chicken among them. So, he forced himself through them. And, here he was, afraid to go into their family-owned well house at the shrine.

Just as Kagome was contemplating all this, she watched as her little brother glanced down the dark stairway to the bottom.

He hated it when things turned out like this. The cat was down there in the dark and he was the one stuck with the task of getting the house-hold pet. Why did he have to be put on the spot like this? He got that he shouldn't be afraid; he was nine already and too old to be scared of the dark. But, something was just different today. There was just something…. not normal about the well that just freaked him out. Call it cowardice; call it precaution. He just didn't want to go down into that well-house.

The slight groan of a creaking caused the boy to jump back in fright.

"S-something's down there!"

"Uh, yeah. The cat," Kagome answered.

Oh, please. Who was he kidding? It wasn't that bad. Heaving a sigh of aggravation, the young woman clomped down the wooden stairs, gaze darting about the shadowed patterns for the lost animal.

"Ka-kagome, I don't think that's a good idea."

It took every inch of will-power to keep Kagome from rolling her eyes at her finicky younger sibling. It was just the abandoned, old well-house behind their house. They'd both played here for years. What was the problem? He probably needed to back off the sugar or something.

The sudden brush of fur raking across her calf caused the girl to release a cry of shock, jerking to attention and away from the assailant. At the sound of his sister's outcry, Souta fell back, ready to make a run for it. However, when he gathered his courage to peek in, all he was greeted with was the vision of Kagome bending down to pick up the plump mass of fur which was Buyo.

"You make fun of me for being scared when you're no better," taunted the boy, still clinging to the well-house door.

"Look who's talking, Mr. 'Why Do I Have To Go?'," Kagome returned, feeling rather put-out with herself. While Souta had a point, she didn't need him to be adding to her humiliation. Anyway, at least she came down and got the cat. That was far more than Souta could say in this situation. So, she was still on top. This was easy; In, Out, and on her way to school in no time.

However, just as she turned her back, a violent rattling started to echo through the wooden structure.

"Ka-Kagome?"

The shaking started to worsen to the point Kagome feared the structure would cave in. It was the sound of splitting wood behind her that caused the girl to freeze in place. Before she had a chance to so much as turn around, a firm grip wrapped about her arms and pulled her backwards, causing her to release the cat in her arms. Shocked by the vice-like grip on her, the young woman didn't even think to struggle as blue light surrounded her. The terrified expression on her brother's face was the last thing Kagome saw before her vision went black.

Turning behind her, the young woman was greeted with the sight that caused a scream to freeze in her throat. Before her was a woman. Well, at least from the waist up it looked like a woman. This woman-like creature had at least six to eight arms and a bone tail. She could guess it was a tail, anyway.

"Finally, my strength is returning."

The voice was smooth, sensual with a seductive-like husk. The soft murmur was enough to lull the young woman's fear into a calming sense of security.

'What a beautiful voice,' Kagome thought, staring through half-lidded eyes.

However, the cold fire in the creature's piercing gaze burned into the girl's eyes with a passion that could only be counted as frightening. Fire-like pain shot up both the girl's arms from the woman's grip but, it was numbed by her hypnotic tone.

"Already my power's regenerating within me."

As the sultry whisper seemed to gently glide down the girl's body, Kagome never noticed the skin and muscle reforming and stretching itself over the bony spine to become the smooth body of a centipede.

"You have it, don't you? You have the jewel."

At the comment, Kagome seemed to snap herself out of the foggy haze cloaking her mind. Jewel? What jewel?

"Give it to me," the woman-like creature commanded, extending a long tongue across the side of the girl's face.

The sickening feeling sliding down her cheek is what got Kagome to snap back to reality, causing the panicky girl to struggle. There was no way she was going to die here, and certainly not by a…. she had no idea what this thing was.

"No! Stop! Let me go!"

The creature was obviously not expecting her to fight back so to both of their surprises Kagome was able to gather her bearings and push the thing away from her. However, what shocked Kagome more than anything wasn't that she managed to find the adrenaline strength to put a little distance, no-matter how small, between them; it was the blinding light that seemed to blaze from her palm and force the woman away from her. The sound of tearing flesh accompanied the screech of shock and pain as the woman creature fell away from Kagome.

"Wretched girl! I must have the jewel! I must!"

Those words were the last thing the young woman heard before she felt herself float down till her feet tapped solid ground. Slacking her footing, Kagome allowed herself to slide down till she sat on the earthen floor, blinking back confusion. It wasn't until the momentary shock wore off that the girl even thought to look about her. Only walls of earth and stone greeted her all about.

"Wha-what just happened?"

Did she fall in the well? Maybe she hit her head. Then, was this maybe a dream?

A slight pressure on the girl's arm caused Kagome to look down. Before she had a chance to so much as think, a scream erupted from the terrified girl's throat. Clutching onto her forearm was a single creamy arm, blood dripping from the tattered flesh just passed its elbow and down the side of her skirt, pooling by her feet. In one swift motion, the arm was flung away, hitting against the opposite well wall with a loud wet smack to only plop back down to the ground.

With a somewhat instinctive reflex, Kagome started to rub the part of her forearm that the unwelcome appendage had been clutching. That was just disgusting. Where had that come from anyway? It was then that she remembered the screech of pain that the creature let out when that bright light came from her palm. Well, it certainly explained the tearing sound.

The scent of blood made Kagome a little light-headed and she prayed to any Kami listening that she didn't throw up. That was just what she needed to do next. Then the smell of blood and vomit would be everywhere. Please, please, let her be able to keep it in. No, she had to pull it together. She couldn't panic. That was the last thing she needed to do. She had to stay calm. Still shaking slightly with the unwelcome feeling of terror, the young woman jerked her attention back to her surroundings. Okay, this wasn't a dream. But, what was she supposed to do now?

Jerking his head behind him, the young male scanned his surroundings.

'What was that?'

"Kouga, you okay?"

Turning his gaze back to his companions, the Ookami yokai started to search the faces. As he moved from yokai to wolves, all were accounted for. Good thing too. He wasn't about to lose anyone under his watch. That was unacceptable. Besides, their Alpha would never let him hear the end of it. Just the thought of the over-bearing prick caused the ookami male to clench his fists. He really had a bone or two to pick with that idiot, preferably his own. Yeah, that would do it. First it would be his collar bone. Kouga was sure that would get his attention. Then he'd move on to digging his claws in and under the sternum, jerking it out from his chest. Yes, that would definitely be satisfying. Then he'd-

"You feel that?" asked one of the yokai hunters, snapping the dominant one of the party out of his musings. He really needed to get a grip on those.

"Yeah, I've never felt anything like that before," answered the other hunter among their group. "What was that?"

"Don't know," answered Kouga.

And, truth be told, he didn't know. But, he liked it. Out of no-where a surge of power unlike anything he'd ever witnessed before raced in a huge wave across the area he and his party had stopped to rest. The force of it was so great, the dominant male was lucky to remain standing. His companions, however, weren't quite so lucky. Kouga watched as the two sprawled out on their backs tried to pick themselves back up on trembling legs while a few of the pack's hunting wolves tried to gather their wits back together. Obviously, it had been too much for them.

While the feeling was one of the greatest shocks of his life, he'd never felt anything more pleasurable. Or, powerful. And, that was why they were out there; to look for power. Why else would they be so far from their territory? Their home was in the mountains to the East and they had ventured all the way towards the Western lands.

Normally, Kouga wouldn't even bother coming into these territories. They were mostly inhabited by dog yokai anyway. Ugh, he hated the smell of dog. It burned his nose. Besides, they always had their noses in the air, believing themselves more civilized and better than their original superiors, the wolves. Not to mention the fact that they willingly bowed to the will of humans, an obviously weaker race. They ruined the name of canines, embarrassing their wolf cousins. But, that was entirely beside the point.

It was a waste of time and, they all knew it. That didn't stop their fool of an Alpha sending Kouga and this rag-tag party out past the border, though. But, Kouga was in no position to argue with their Alpha, not yet anyway. But still, it rankled him more than anything.

They'd been sent on this pointless mission to go request assistance from the yokai in the West to aid them in their fight with their ancient enemy, The Birds of Paradise. The filthy flying monsters seemed to attack and devour their packs and kin more and more every day. And, where were they? Far from the fight and their brothers and sisters, asking help from weaklings and cowards. What yokai they found for aid was either too weak or flat out refused to help; it was none of their concern. If the Ookami tribe had an issue of war to deal with, it was their problem and they had to fix it. All Kouga expected and could have told their Alpha that from the start. This was all for nothing. That is… until now. Just when they were about to give up and head back, that shock wave crashed over them. It was unlike any power Kouga had felt thus far and it was too great to be ignored. Things just might be looking up.

"Come on. Let's check this out."

"Hey, Kouga? Ya sure that's a good idea? I mean…. Maybe we oughta just head back."

"What?"

At the threatening tone in the dominant male's voice, the hunter backed down. No-one lived long after Kouga gave then that look. And, while he respected and personally liked his hunting leader, he was also scared as hell of him and his cousin, Ginta, was the same.

"No-nothing, Kouga. Nothing," returned the hunter, taking a few submissive steps back from the male.

"That's what I thought," the wolf leader replied, his usual cockiness returning to his tone.

He understood that his party was tired and ready to return home. He was too. But, he wouldn't return empty-handed. There was no way. He wouldn't accept that kind of dishonor. Nor, give the Alpha the pleasure.

Suddenly, a shriek like never before ripped through the air, causing every wolf, yokai and animal, to instantly go on their guard, hackles at attention.

"Wha-what the heck is goin' on here?" stammered the other hunter, practically shaking.

"Don't know, but let's check it out."

Without another chance for any of the other pack members to reply, Kouga jumped in action, signaling for the others to follow. As Ookami male raced just barely ahead of the pack, a flame of pride lit and starts to swell within him. This was it; what he lived for. The thrill of the hunt. He was a hunter, born and raised, and there was no way in Hell or Paradise he was going to let this get away from him. This could be the power that was necessary to save his pack. Or, maybe it wasn't. That was always an option in these things. Whatever it was, it was his; nothing else to it. And, if someone else had a problem with that then they'd have his fists, his claws, and his wolves to deal with.

A predator's gleam flashed within the male's sky-blue eyes at the thought of a fight. With a few final pushes to get him ahead of the group, Kouga couldn't stop the malicious grin of self-satisfaction. Oh, yes, this was going to be good.

Finally managing to pull herself together, Kagome started to climb out of her 'prison.'

"Souta? Mom? Grandpa?"

Wasn't there anyone up there? She needed some help and Souta could just throw down a rope or something. The chicken probably made a run for it after she fell in. Giving a slight huff, Kagome grabbed hold of some of the curtain of vines dangling over one side of the dried-up well. When she got out of there, she was gone wring that 'fraidy-cat's neck.

However, as soon as her head cleared the top, the young girl was given the second biggest shock of her day. It was gone! In fact, the whole neighborhood was changed. All she could see in all directions was woods. No houses, no cars, no noises, no fumes. What on earth was going on here?

'Toto, we're not in Tokyo anymore.'

This was just getting weirder and weirder. Looking about her, Kagome searched for anything that might appear even relatively familiar to her. There had to be something- anything. I mean, it wasn't like she just disappeared from home and reappeared here, right?

Suddenly, a cry of joy escaped her lips. There! In the distance stood the ancient god tree, rising high above the others; the very same tree which grew within the center of the shrine. Without another thought, Kagome rushed through the growing underbrush, all the while never noticing the flash of red fabric at the base of the well.

'If I can get there, I'm almost home.'

However, just as the young woman pushed her way through the trees, she never noticed the dark, menacing figure watching her from the shadows. Just as she was about to pull back the last branch from her view, a hand shot out, spinning the poor girl about and causing her to crash into a near-by tree.

'Wha-what the?'

"Well, well, well, what have we got here?"

"Don't know, Gekki. She's dressed kinda funny but she's got a great body."

"Let's have a little fun with her."

Her vision was spinning. Who were these people? What were they talking about? What was going…? Due to the shock to her system, all the poor girl could see were several shadows looming over her; her vision coming in and out like a strobe-light. It was making her dizzy. Finally able to shake her vision clear, Kagome was greeted with a leering face right in front of her.

"Come on, girlie. We're gonna have some fun."

Before she had a chance to argue, a vice-like grip jerked her to her feet, causing her to stumble. Unfortunately, the motion also caused her skirt to flare up from behind, giving every strange man around her a full view of her backside. At the loud whistles and cat-calls, Kagome started to struggle, not even bothering to really look at her captors. However, this only brought on more malicious laughs.

"What? Leaving so soon?"

"You can't leave now that we've been given that little _treat_."

"Ya think the boss will like her?"

"Let's find out."

That was it. Acting on pure instinct, Kagome jammed the heel of her shoe into the foot of the nearest man. Thankfully, it had the desired effect. With a howl of pain, the grasping hold on her forearm was released and she made a mad dash without a second thought.

"Hey! Don't let her get away!"

The sound of pounding footsteps and loud curses echoed in the young woman's ears as she ran blindly through the brush. This couldn't be happening! It was all a dream. It had to be! However, it was the next phrase she heard that made her realize just how real this was.

"Release the dogs!"

A chill shot up her spine. Dogs? Suddenly, the vicious growling and barking of canines filled the clearing, causing Kagome to quicken her pace. If this was a dream, someone would save her, right? I mean, every dream had a hero. Surely someone, **anyone**, would help her.

The panting of mouths and the heat of breath filled the young woman's ears as she continued to push herself on, ignoring the cuts and stings of the surrounding branches. This was no-longer a matter of **would** someone help her. No, someone **had** to. There was no-other way.

'Please! Please, someone help me!'

Lifting his nose into the air, Kouga inhaled deeply.

"Which way, Kouga?" asked the hunter, heaving from his effort to keep up with him.

"It's near, Ginta," Kouga answered, looking around.

"Really?" the wolf yokai asked.

"Shut up, Ginta," the other hunter snapped. "Let Kouga get his barrings."

A ruckus to the left of the band caused Kouga to leep into action, forcing the others to follow until they came to a rocky crag over-looking a large clearing, surrounded by woods. Perching themselves out of sight, behind the bigger rocks at the top of the cliff-face, the wolves' ears perked up at the sound of barking.

"Dogs," the wolf leader ground out in disgust, ending with a loud spat on a near-by rock.

Great, just what he needed. Mongrels and curs.

Suddenly, a lone figure burst through the trees, several canine bodies on either side and behind it.

"There!" shouted the other hunter, pointing towards the entering group.

"Is that it?" asked Ginta, squinting to try and get a better view.

"Yeah," answered Kouga.

There was no mistaking it. The scent that they'd been following for the last bit was completely identical to this source. He knew that but, truth be told, he was a little confused. This was it? This was where that great power came from? Many things had gone through Kouga's head as possibilities but, never anything like this. The Kami obviously loved irony. How else would a power that practically made the Ookami's fur stand on end exist inside this little slip of a woman racing across the clearing? Wait! Was that even a woman? From their angle, it could even be a kid.

At that moment, a particularly bold cur lunged forward, earning a cry of terror as he sunk his teeth into the white folds of its victim's shirt. In a rolling bundle of fur and human, the two came crashing to the ground. Snarling and growling with a maddening hunger, the dog commenced to violently jerking the blouse about, causing Kagome to be flung in one direction or another. The sound of ripping fabric caused the wolves to take an involuntary step forward.

Having had enough of this game of tug-and-pull, Kagome found her opening, slamming her fist against the side of the dogs face, causing it to yelp in surprise, releasing her shirt. Jumping to her feet, Kagome raced passed the other animals, not even caring as far as her modesty was concerned. Onely one thing mattered now, her survival.

'Oh, yeah. It's a woman,' the wolf leader confirmed in his mind.

The woman then gave another foolish mongrel a swift kick to the head after it came in too-close of range of her. The action caused all three wolves to flinch.

"Oh, that **had** to hurt."

"Nice shot!"

She was good. Kouga would admit that. But, she was also idiotic. A couple of dogs and she runs? Didn't she know that only brought out the hunters' instinct in canines? It was no-where near what would happen were she up against a pack of wolves, the woman wouldn't be breathing now, but still. Really, humans were pathetic. But, if a few curs and a bitch or two was all that stood in his way, this would be almost too easy.

However, just when Kouga was about to eliminate the problem, the shouts and calls of men rang through the air. Jerking his attention back to the area below, the wolf yokai saw a small group of men, obviously forest bandits or petty thieves, emerge from the forest at a full run. It was plain to every wolf there, the woman just now leaving the clearing was the thieves' objective.

A low, feral growl rumbled in the wolf leader's chest. It wasn't that he had any specific attachment to the fleeing woman. He just didn't like things getting in his way. It was irritating. And, while humans were easy pickings in comparison to what could have followed that trail of power, Kouga couldn't do his original jump out and kill at first glance plan. Or, could he? Hmn, maybe things were going in his favor after all. Besides, it had been awhile since his wolves could feed.

A malicious grin spread across the Ookami's lips as he stood, watching the last of the men disappeared through the trees in pursuit.

"Let's go."

"Huh? Kouga?" asked the other wolf, obviously confused.

"That woman is mine. By my claim."

At that, Kouga started to make his way down the crag, his wolves right behind. There was no mistakin' it; this was gonna be fun.

Blood pumping, heart pounding, breath barely coming in gasps. There were the only sounds that Kagome knew as she raced through the trees. Even the constant barking and growls were deaf to her ears as she continued to thrash through the thick underbrush. Sweat trickled down her face and throat in shallow streams. When some of the burning liquid dripped into her eyes, the young woman rubbed blindly at the stinging, never watching where she was or could be going. It didn't matter anyway.  
That is, until she finally cleared the trees again. Only this time, instead of a clearing, her foot slid on the ledge of a great ravine, causing the girl to stare horrified at her fate below. A shriek ripped from Kagome's throat that she didn't even know she was holding as she dropped, turning her body to see the blinding glow of the sun above her.

This wasn't fair! What did she do to deserve this? Okay, so she was rude occasionally to her little brother, who wasn't? She may have given her grandpa the brush off every once-in-a-while but, he always understood. Now, here she was, only just fifteen and falling to a death she 'd never even dreamed possible. She'd never go to high-school or college, get a job, live on her own, get married. She'd never even had a boyfriend or been kissed before!

Suddenly, a shadowed figure leapt over the ledge. At first, Kagome believed herself falling prey to the beginnings of insanity. There was just no way. However, there was no denying the form free-falling above her. Despite how hard she tried to focus, the sun's light kept Kagome from making out any detail. The figure's lithe form and a stream of darkened hair was all the young woman could make out. Reaching her hand up to try and grab hold of her hopeful rescuer, Kagome struggled in vain. The startling, she'd almost swear glowing, blue of his eyes were the last thing the young woman saw before she was swallowed in the watery oblivion below.

It was quiet, calm. The rhythmic beat of water hitting water echoed in the distance in a deceivingly calm hum in the young woman's ears. The icy bite which had surrounded Kagome in a shroud still had its cold aftermath even though the water came maybe to her knees. She'd lost count how many times she'd blacked out and still she was faint. Barely having the strength to crawl, the girl slowly pulled herself to the banks of the small lake she was floating in, shaking her head to try and clear her vision.

Ugh, she hurt all over. Her chest was still heaving and every inch of her was sore….or screaming at her. Either way, that had to be the worst experience of her life. She was dripping, cold, and hurting, not to mention scared as hell for her life. But, she could breathe. Inhaling deeply, the exhausted girl filled her hungry lungs with the cleansing sting of fresh air. If she had the energy Kagome knew she would still be running in panic but, she didn't hear men's voices or dogs barking. Maybe she'd lost them. Maybe this was the moment of calm after the storm; a chance to gather her wits and vision. However, the calm was short-lived.

"Stop right there!"

Instantly, arrows surrounded the confused girl as she snapped painfully to attention. The pressure of two staffs landed against her neck and back, causing her to lean forward while her hands were grabbed from behind. No! It couldn't be. She'd lost them. She knew she had. She must have. This couldn't be happening. Right when she had no energy, they'd caught her. Well, she wasn't going down without a fight. Immediately, the girl became frantic. Struggling to keep her boundaries, Kagome attacked and jerked blindly; spinning her gaze about, desperate to clear it to see her captors.

"Hurry! Get the priestess!"

"Could she be a spy?"

"Look how she's dressed. She could be a foreigner?"

"Is this war?"

"Hold her steady!"

Despite the constant words and snippets of conversation, Kagome was too far gone to hear anything from anyone; especially when she felt the bite of hemp wrap around her wrists. It was too much. She was losing the fight and they weren't even trying. It was hopeless. She was going to either end up dead or someone's personal play-thing. She'd lost. However lost in her thoughts, the next statement she couldn't miss if her life depended on it.

"Make way for Priestess Kaede."

Instantly, the girl stilled, not wanting to provoke her situation to be worse and allowing her fogged-over vision to finally clear. Before her stood a woman anywhere from her fifties to even older. Actually, it was kind of hard to tell her age do to the fact she looked nothing like the typical women Kagome had seen. Her long graying hair was pulled back with a white strip of cloth and her clothes were that of a Shinto priestess with her white haori and red hamakas. She was small, stoop-backed, and seemed to hold an aura of confidence in her eyes, well….eye. Over her right lid was an eye-patch and a grim line set in determination took the place of her mouth.

Kagome felt her hopes start to rise. Maybe she'd found an ally. However, the stern glare the elderly priestess sent the young woman caused her to swallow that hope. Perhaps not. Now, she was screwed. As the priestess examined Kagome, she handed a long bow to the nearest man to her. She then reached into a small hide pouch and commenced to throwing handful after handful of its contents into the poor girl's face.

"Be gone! Be gone, yokai!"

That was it. Shaking her head of the disturbing mess, the girl glared up at the elderly priestess, a scorching fire in her gaze.

"I'm not a yokai! I'm not! Stop throwing that crap on me!"

"Are ye not? Then, why were ye found in the Forest of Inuyasha?"

"I don't know! I don't know anything! I just showed up out of no-where here and I was attacked by a creepy centipede woman…thing, chased by strange men and dogs, and…"

By then, Kagome's rant had turned into strangled sobs. It was too much. All of it was too much to take. She had no idea where she was; she was all alone and hurt, scared and just wanted her Okaasan.  
On reflex, the priestess huffed in indignation.

"Are ye fools? Release her!"

Instantly, the ropes which had bound the girl's hands were cut and she fell her body go slack as she shook with cold and the sobs that seemed determined to leave her body no-matter how hard she tried to fight them. It wasn't until she felt the soft warmth of fabric slide across her back and the slow comforting hand of the priestess, did Kagome start to calm herself.

"Easy there, child. Ye're in good company. I promise."

It was well passed sundown when the group had decided to stop for the night. Kaede, as the old priestess was called, had promised the party that they'd reach their home village by morning. The travelers consisted all of men, both young and old, and the priestess and though this made Kagome a bit nervous at first, considering the state of her clothes and her most-recent run in with men; but that soon changed when one of the younger men offered an extra haori in his procession to the girl.

At first she was hesitant, but her lack of choices caused her to change her mind and accept the offering. It was simple in pattern but strong in weave, coming no-longer than her school uniform and actually quite flattering if she tied it properly. When she returned from changing she thanked the man for his generosity but found herself blushing lightly at the stares she acquired from a few of the younger men. Thankfully, Kaede merely brushed it off and sat Kagome beside her in front of the fire which held their dinner.

"I ask ye to please bare us no ill-will for how we treated ye, child," the old priestess requested. "In these troubled times of war no-one can be taken in or around our village without deep mistrust."

"I'll say," added a young warrior. "We've been traveling from our nearest neighboring village and already we've seen three battles."

"Not to mention, we're not even on the war-front," informed an older man.

"The timing couldn't be worse," huffed one of the eldest members of the party. "It's right in the middle of rice planting season."

"Is that really all you think about, old-timer?" jibed a younger member with a laugh. "I can't wait till they call us to the battlefield."

"That's the problem with youth; so eager to throw your lives away!"

Listening to the conversation, Kagome couldn't help but sigh.

"We really aren't in Tokyo anymore."

"To-kee-o? Never heard of it. IS that where your people are from?" asked Kaede, bringing her attention back to the girl beside her.

"Uh, yeah. So, I better get going." Though she had no idea how.

"Come on, Kouga. Can't we do somethin'?" whined the hunter.

"No," the wolf-leader snapped.

"Why not? We've been following for hours. It's getting cold and they have a fire and I smell food. Why do we have to hide out here anyway?"

"Just shut up!"

As Kouga snapped his jaws, the other two wolf yokai bowed their heads. Finally having the two quiet, the wolf leader turned his attention back to their current prey. After his failed attempt to catch her before being caught in the stream, an instant no-one in the pack would dare mention now, Kouga had at least been given the opportunity to vent his irritation at losing, no….almost getting, his hunt. The bandits were easy enough to dispose of and the dogs even more so. It was almost laughable as far as challenges went. But, it had given his wolves a chance to feed so, he guessed it wasn't a total loss. Still… tracking that girl down the river was a pain in his ass.

Kouga had followed the stream to the location of the woman's run-in with this other group and witnessed the whole thing. While Ginta had whined sympathetically and Hakkaku had leaned alittle bit too forward than necessary, Kouga shrugged it off. Perfect, just great. Now, he had another pack of distractions to deal with. This was getting ridiculous and honestly, grating on his nerves. At least, that's what he kept telling himself.

Even though the girl's sobs and cries had caused a suspiciously acute pain in his chest, Kouga continually reminded himself of the number one rule of a wolf youkai. 'Never, **ever**, grow attached to your prey.'  
Whether it was for food or anything else, a hunter had to remain detached and unsympathetic to its goal. It complicated things otherwise. And, Kouga hated things that were complicated. It was unnecessary. He was a yokai, a hunter. Everything else was weaker, prey. The hunter killed and dominated prey, especially humans. That was the way of nature. Strong survived and the weak died. He was strong. He'd always been and would remain so. Whether the woman's tears had any effect of him was simple; he hated females crying. It completely put him off guard and was something he knew nothing about. He didn't comfort. It just went against his nature. That was it. It's just his instincts coming into play. That, and his irritation getting the better of him.

The fact that he'd admit the woman had a gorgeous face and a good body was entirely beside the fact. He was stating the obvious. Besides, he'd just now gotten a good look at her and she was cleaned up and not crying her eyes out. So, of course, he'd notice the difference.

Shaking his head to clear his mind of those thoughts, Kouga turned his now slightly flushed face back towards his target. She wouldn't get away; not this time.

"Hey, Kouga? You alright?" asked Ginta, worried for his temporary leader.

Truth be told, he'd been acting strangely since that burst of energy and it was starting to freak him out. Kouga was driven but this was border-lining obsessed. Not that he could blame him, though. If a power like that could be brought back to the pack then, that could mean…..

"Yeah, fine. Listen, we've been tracking them for hours. The only way to guarantee they won't get wind of us is to lie and wait. So just wait. Our opportunity will come."

Little did they know that opportunity was sooner than they expected.

As the girl beside the aging priestess watched the flames, a sparkle that couldn't be missed shined in her eyes over the awaited meal. Kaede couldn't help but chuckle at the childish actions of the young woman. However, those silent laughs soon turned to memories; memories which hadn't resurfaced in her old mind in years, fifty to be exact.

A young woman lay crumpled on the ground, dirt and blood staining her priestess haori. However, she didn't care. The only thing on her mind was the body of her dead lover in her arms, white strands of hair mingling with her own brown-black. It wasn't fair. They had been so close. How could this have happened? It wasn't fair!

A small girl, no more than eight summers old, rushed to the young priestess' side, her recently acquired injury lost to her mind.

"Sister Kikyo, you're hurting! Please, let someone….!"

"Burn it," the young priestess interrupted; causing the little girl to lift her worried face to her, her bloodied bandages slipping from over her wrapped eye.

Despite the pain and heart-breaking sorrow that radiated off the woman, the child saw as the woman lifted a small, circular, pink jewel to her on a shaky hand.

"You must burn this, Kaede. Burn it with my… and his remains."

The increased shaking of her hand showed the girl, her older sibling was fading fast.

"It must not be allowed for others to abuse it."

A sudden hiss of pain, causing her to clutch once more to the body of her beloved and the woman's body went slack, falling over the long dead male. It was the last Kaede ever saw of her.

"Sister Kikyo? Sister Kikyo!"

Now, looking at this young woman, so full of life and joy, the elderly priestess couldn't help but find similarities between the two. Course, they only went skin deep… or so she believed. While her sister, Kikyo, never seemed to have the expression of utmost joy or sorrow, which seemed to roll off their young guest by the droves, their faces held a similar structure and overall likeness.

Truth be told, that was why the priestess suspected the poor girl to be a yokai in disguise. If that were the case, she wouldn't have known if the girl would've been clever or a half-wit. Clever, for duplicating the likeness of her sister. Half-wit, for the fact that Kikyo died fifty years ago. Almost exactly now that she thought of it. However, the likeness was there, though she knew not why.

Unfortunately, she didn't have time to consider it. The sudden rushing of tall grass was their only warning before the attack came. A crash suddenly echoed through the trees and a shrieking whining from one of the stallions was followed with the abrupt view of a huge, snake-like body which rose from the tree-tops.

"It's a monster!" yelled one of the men.

However, one look and Kagome knew that was no monster. It was much worse. The centipede woman had returned, a horse clutched in her mouth at its neck. How she held the beast up, Kagome had no idea. But, she wasn't about to find out.

As a few of the men started to knock their arrows, the creature thrashed her long body like a whip, knocking them to their knees. The creature then proceeded to drop its flailing catch at Kagome's and the priestess' feet.

"Give me the sacred jewel," it demanded, not even bothering to use its voice as seduction but a terrifying screech. The sound reminded Kagome of nails on a chalk-board, causing her to shiver.

In one swift move, it dove for the two women, caring not who it struck first. However, both managed to fling themselves to the side; one to the left, the other to the right. It didn't stop the creature as it came in for a second swoop.

"It said 'sacred jewel," the priestess realized, turning to Kagome in shock. "Bare ye it still?"

"Um…. I really don't know what it's talking about," Kagome answered in a slight panic. "I mean, I've heard of the jewel but I thought it was just fairytales!"

"The what?"

"Sacred jewel?"

"Kouga, could she mean…?"

"The Shikon jewel," the wolf-leader finished knowingly.

So, that was it. That was what he'd felt. He'd heard of the Shikon no Tama, any yokai worth his blood had. It was said to have the power to increase the abilities of anyone that came in possession of it, especially yokai. And, that girl had it? If he could get his hands on that, then that would mean….

"Alright, guys. New plan."

Ginta and Hakkaku looked up at their leader, awaiting his orders. Now they were on board. This was exactly what they were looking for and there was no-way they'd let it slip away. In a flash, Kouga quickly laid out his plan of attack, not wasting any time as another crash was heard from the clearing.

"Kouga, maybe we should-"

"Slow down, Hakkaku. It's just a matter of time. The opportunity will come. Don't worry. I'll tell ya when it's time."

The wolf yokai's eyes started to glaze over with anticipation. This just made it all worth it. **Now**, things were getting interesting.

"Spears, arrows! Lady priestess, nothing works!" one of the men shouted as he backed off to guard the priestess and young woman.

"I must have it!" the creature commanded. "I must!"

Instantly, the whip-like body shot out, knocking all in its path on their backs. One howled in pain as a spike-like leg rammed through him. An elderly man moaned in agony as he held his head. A younger member ran blindly towards the creature only to be rammed into a tree, his body slack.

Kagome's horrified gaze took it all in. This couldn't be happening; all of the pain, the blood, the killing. This couldn't be real. This wouldn't be happening. It wasn't right. Why was this thing even here? It didn't make sense. They'd done nothing to it and it was going to kill them all. And, all for some stupid jewel? It was then that the realization hit her. The jewel! A jewel that she supposed had but couldn't produce to save her life. It was after something it thought she had. If Kagome hadn't of come across this group, they wouldn't have been attacked. This was her fault.

It was that fact that seemed to suddenly cement the girl to the ground. Looking about her, the suffering was great as the beast came in for another attack, screams and howls of pain the only answer. This wasn't right. It was her the thing wanted so why go after these innocent people? She had to do something. But…. there was nothing she could do. She wasn't a fighter, she didn't have this jewel the thing wanted, and she couldn't stop this thing from attacking everything in sight. It even seemed to take a sickening pleasure in it. She was helpless. No, she was worse; she was useless.

"We must lure it to the dry well," called the old priestess through the chaos.

Kagome jerked her head back at the comment, coming to full attention.

"What?"

"The Bone-Eater's Well. It's in the Forest of Inuyasha."

At first, Kagome was confused. What good would a well do them. Suddenly, it hit her.

'The well I came out of.'

It had grabbed her from within that well. It's where it all started. To finish this she had to go back to the beginning. She had to go back to the forest. That thought almost stopped her cold. She knew what she had to do but to return to that forest would mean to go back to where those men and dogs were. A sudden chill ran through her. It was dark and she didn't know her way around. On top of that, she could barely see three feet in front of her. She was lucky to have found the company she had. She doubted she'd be that lucky again. However, another out-cry of pain was the only motivation she needed. She **had** to do something.

"Which direction?" Kagome asked, practically spinning in place.

Where was she supposed to even go? She didn't know this place from Mars. As her eyes hurriedly scanned the area, a glow radiated from the trees in the distance. A light? No, surely it couldn't be that easy. But, then again…..

In an instant, Kagome took off as fast as her legs could take her. It wasn't like she had a choice. Unfortunately, the fact she left the scene gave the creature its new initiative to chase after the fleeing girl.

"Kouga!"

"Now."

With that, the wolf yokai raced ahead, his pack behind him. The hunt was on.

The never-ending crashes and sudden jolts were the only things Kagome could hear as she thrashed about, desperately shoving stray branches and underbrush from her path. Making a sharp instant turn, the girl barely missed running into a tree. True to her thoughts, the girl could barely see her hand in front of her. Trees appearing out of no-where; brush and bramble catching on her make-shift haori and skin. She was certain if a root was just an inch or so above ground level, she'd be a goner. She couldn't do this on her own. She didn't even know where the hell she was going. But, the moon was bright and the stars seemed to almost aid her in her plight. At least there was some light she could see by, even if it was barely anything at all.

"Give it to me!" the centipede woman screeched, barely behind her. "Give me the jewel!"

Damn, she was fast.

"I told you…. I don't….. have it!" the girl barely managed to yell in-between panting and dodging trees.

This was getting ridiculous. She couldn't take much more of this.

"Please…. Someone…. **Anyone**! Someone please help me!"

Instantly, a shudder ran down Kouga, causing the yokai to jerk mid-stride. A roar-like growl rippled through his body, causing the whites of his eyes to start bleeding red.

"Kouga? What's wrong?"

"What is it?"

The questions of concern fell on deaf ears. The heat of his blood started to rise, causing his heart to pound powerfully in his chest. He knew what was happening but he still couldn't believe it. His wolf blood was taking control; fighting the restrains which held him down. His inner-beast, his true form, wanted out and there was almost no stopping him. Impossible!

The wolf-leader's body began to pulse as adrenaline and want for blood started to overcome him. Already he could feel his body starting to shift, claws extending even more from their nail beds. It was now or never.

"Now. The plan starts now," the wolf-leader's ground out, barely holding onto his self-control.

Still running blindly, the girl turned just in time to see a tree in her path. Instantly side-stepping, she raced in another direction completely. She was running out of time and energy. Suddenly, not three feet in front of her stood a creature. At least, she thought it was a creature. Standing about four feet tall, the figure was on all fours, back arched, head turned in her direction with two glowing sockets staring at her. The outline was obviously furry and she suspected a tail behind it as it stood at attention, eyes locked on her, daring her to continue. Instantly, it came to her. A dog!

Oh, no. Oh, hell no was she going to be caught up with that again. Out of fright, and much to Kagome's surprise, the girl lunged herself to the side of the beast, the centipede woman right on her heels.  
"The jewel! Give me the jewel!"

However, the creature's shrieks were nothing to the fleeing woman as she continued on her mad-dash. Sweat once again ran down her body, causing her hair to stick to her in a sickening shroud. Another dog in her path caused the woman to change direction; then another…. And another. What the hell was going on? Though, she'd almost swear the screeching creature following her was slowing down. Her heart pumping in her throat had her gasping for air. Her vision was fogging again and soon there would be nothing else she could do.

Finally clearing the trees, the girl found herself colliding into a cold hard chest. Just beginning to grasp the soreness in her cheek, Kagome's first inclination was to shiver, both from the chilled moisture covering her and the complete exhaustion her body had undertaken…. twice. Vice-like hands gripped her arms, causing the terrified girl to struggle weakly. As the panic started to rise within her, a familiar heat started to well up from her very core. A shriek erupted from her as she pushed against his chest-plate, causing that same blinding light to blaze from her palm. However, instead of the arm of her assailant flying off, a shallow smoke curled from the figure's chest. With almost impossibly fast reflexes, the figure's grip practically threw the girl, having her land square on her butt.

"Holy…! What was that?"

"Kouga! You ok?"

"Did you just see that?"

The voices were new. That much gave Kagome a bit of relief. But still, at this point, she was willing to believe anything could be trouble to her. She wouldn't lower her guard yet.

Finally given a chance to gather his wits, and shove the two panicking companions off his person, the wolf yokai looked from his charred breast-plate to the gasping woman at his feet. So, he wasn't mistaken. She truly had great power. And, apparently was determined to get away from him. However, before the girl had a chance to so much as stand, the wolf-leader's hand wrapped around her wrist like a shackle.

"Let me go!" Kagome screamed, trying to pry her hand from the calloused clamp on her wrist.

"Stop it, woman," the wolf-leader snapped, irritated with the girl's fist feeble attempts to hit his own.  
Right when he was about to actually do something about the hysterical female in front of him, his senses snapped to attention.

"She's here."

"What?" asked Kagome, stilling at her captors' choice of words.

Instantly, the centipede woman swooped from the treetops, lunging for the terrified girl. However, before the creature had a chance to so much as lay a hand on the young woman, Kouga immediately jerked Kagome behind him, bringing a hard-fisted punch down onto the creature's back. The centipede yokai took the blow but other than an ear-splitting screech, the female reared back for a second attack.  
Kariudo, one of the particularly larger wolves jumped to his leader's defense, teeth bared in a hissing snarl and hackles up along his back. Right when the creature was lunging into its second attack, a couple of spears suddenly buried themselves deeply into its side; causing the yokai female to freeze as the ropes attached at the ends started to pull her back.

Gathering her courage to glance around her captor/savior, Kagome smiled when she saw the old priestess and her hunting party coming to her rescue.

"Kaede!" the girl called as she started to make a dash for the priestess.

However, the larger wolf jumped in front of Kagome's path, snarling to the poor woman and causing her to freeze mid-step.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Turning her gaze, Kagome saw, seemingly for the first time, the figure who'd saved her life. Standing nearly a foot taller than herself was a lithe figure of bronze tanned skin, clad in armor and furs. His long black mane of hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with a think leather strap and held back with a fur headband. Sky-blue eyes watched her intently and Kagome would swear they glowed in the dark lighting. It was the eyes that held her in place; so different from her rich, chocolate brown ones.

Where'd she seen those before?

Standing on either side of the male were two other figures, the one in the center obviously the leader.

"It's…. It's Kouga of the wolf yokai tribe!" Kaede called, terror edged in her voice.

What? Wolf…..yokai? What the…?

But, before she had a chance to grasp the meaning in the elderly priestess' words, strong hands grabbed Kagome, trying to drag her from behind. On reflex, the girl immediately latched onto the first thing she could. Namely, the supposed wolf leader's hair. With a yell of pain, Kouga grabbed hold of his aching scalp, trying to keep his hair still attached. In response, his two counter-parts immediately latched onto their leader, trying to keep him from being carried off with the screaming girl.

"Let go of me!" Kagome shrieked, digging her fingers deeper into the silken net she'd caught herself into.

The woman had to be kidding.

"Ow, Ow, OW! What the hell! **You** let go!" Kouga demanded, growing more irate by the moment.

"The sacred jewel! Give it to me!"

By the Kami, this thing was desperate. What was the big deal about a jewel anyway?

All the while, the ropes were pulling the centipede woman back, never giving a moment of slack for either the screaming girl or enraged wolf. However, the snapping of hemp soon filled the clearing.  
Once free of her binds, the creature mouth widened into a sickening grin, revealing a row of deadly grotesque fangs. Just as she lunged for the girl, Kagome's hand shot up in a desperate attempt to ward the youkai off, the same explosive light erupting from it and forcing the centipede back. Only this time, the other five arms piled in a heap of smoking flesh as the girl landed by them, releasing the wolf leader's hair. Gasps of horror and awe were all the on-lookers could manage.

"Lady priestess, what does this mean?"

"It….it couldn't be!"

"Kouga, are you alright?" the wolf yokai's colleagues cried out as he rubbed his throbbing skull.

Damn, that girl had a grip!

However, before the wolf had a chance to open his mouth, the now armless yokai made a dive for the confused girl, fangs bared. Instantly, the centipede's fangs buried deeply into the girl's side. White hot pain shot down Kagome's side and a splurge of blood was all she saw while being tossed into the air. A circular object, no-bigger than a marble, flew out among the blood which exited her body.

'It came from inside me. Is that what their looking for?'

Suddenly meeting contact with the hard ground, the girl tried to sit up, her breath catching in a hiss of pain.

"Give it to me."

At the order, Kagome stared up to see the one called Kouga standing over her.

"Wh-what?" she gasped, clutching her shaking side.

What was he talking about?

Glancing down, Kagome saw the marble-like jewel cradled in a patch of tall grass by her hand. Apparently, it had landed as well. Was this what all the fuss was about? Why? And, even that, could she give it to him?

However, before she had a chance to make up her mind, the centipede's long body encircled them both, pressing the two together with a crushing force.

"Kouga!"

"Stay back," ordered the wolf leader, his tone pissed for falling for such a simple trick.

Damn! He fell for that way too easily. And, if his wolf pride hadn't been damaged enough, it was from this weakling of a yokai.

"I never dreamed the Ookami yokai wished anything to do with the jewel," the centipede creature replied as she finally took a moment to examine her catch, her tone back to its usual seductive husk.

"Truly you must be losing power."

"Ha! Speak for yourself, you useless worm," snapped the wolf leader, arrogance dripping from his tone.

"My weakest pack member would be plenty to kick your disgusting hide. For me, it'd be a waste of my time."

"Hey, you talk big, but can you back it up?" Kagome asked, causing the wolf yokai to look down to her in momentary confusion. "Well, can you or not?"

After all, Kagome was lucky only to have her hands free from the centipede's grasp. But, the guy they were constantly calling a yokai didn't even have that. With both arms pinned to his sides by the creature's tube-like body, this guy had to give more than snide comments. So, with her steady gaze firm on the wolf leader, Kagome was only given a loud huff and his head snapped back up towards the centipede yokai. Ha, she thought so. It was only the sultry laugh of the female centipede that jerked the girl's attention back to reality.

"What can he do? Or,** you** for that matter? With both of you pinned like that, you can do nothing."  
The centipede's taunting voice provoked a feral growl from Kouga's chest, causing the girl pressed against him to shake.

"You're powerless to stop me."

With that, the female extended a long, snake-like tongue around the jewel, pulling it up and swallowing it whole.

"Don't you dare!" Kouga warned, struggling to free his hands, his claws desperate for blood.

That was his pack's chance; the one opportunity to save themselves. He'd be damned to lose it to this worthless bitch.

Instantly, the sound of ripping flesh filled the clearing, causing Kagome to cringe in disgust at the possible images that filled her head. The yokai's outer skin started to shread, causing its normally creamy white flesh to shed into a sickening splotchy purple. Muscle and tendon wrapped and pulsed just under the layer of translucent skin from the top of its head to where it human-like body disappeared into the centipede bottom half. With its eyes now only two glowing red sockets and its fangs protruding in rows on top and bottom, Kagome almost swore the thing had been turned inside-out.

"Finally! My new power is complete!"

With that, the creature commenced to tighten its hold on its two prisoners, crushing them together.

"It's.. It's crushing me!" Kagome cried as a shallow trickle of blood flowed from her wounded side only to land on the ground in loud drips.

Again, Kouga felt the beginnings of his instincts taking over, causing his bound hands to clench into fists. This couldn't be happening. He was caught in the clutches of a fool of a yokai with a human female who seemed to keep sparking his instincts into action. What the hell….? If only he could get his hands free. That weakling female would be long gone and he'd carve the jewel right out of its corpse. But, he was pinned; hands tide while the human woman's arms were free. Wait!

"Hey, woman. Take out my sword."

"What?"

"My sword. Take it out of the sheath. I need the room."

"Hey, it's no picnic for me, neither! Pardon me if I can't give you your personal space!"

It took everything Kouga had not to snarl at the woman. Was she really that much of an idiot? She was being crushed to death against him and was complaining about personal space.

"Get my sword out and I'll have my hands free! It's the only way outta this!"

"Nay, child!" the old priestess pleaded across the clearing. "Ye must not trust him! If Kouga is released, he'll take revenge on us all!"

"Don't be stupid!" the wolf leader yelled in return. "At least with us you have a chance! While that thing is gonna** eat** all of you!"

This was ridiculous! Here he was strapped to a human woman over a jewel that was his anyways and everyone thought **he** was going to be the one to kill them? Truly, humans were brain dead… or all fools.  
Another moan of pain brought his attention back to the woman pressed against him.

"What about you? You givin' up too?"

Turning her pain-filled gaze back to the wolf leader, Kagome knew this was more than just her giving up. It was over whether she'd given up on him. Was she going to write him off as no help and just let them die? Would she trust him?

Barely capable of turning her upper-body, Kagome saw what she could of the wolf leader's two followers; both wanting to help but knowing they can't till their leader gives the signal. Pain and fear was evident in both their eyes. Every wolf within the clearing stood ready and waiting but none dared move against their leader's orders. It all lay on her.

Looking back up into the set, firm eyes that practically bore into her, the girl did the only thing she could.

'I don't know what to do but,….'

Grasping onto the long piece of metal which she guessed to be the hilt of the wolf leader's sword, Kagome watched as Kouga's eyes widened in shock.

'Given the choices….'

Swallowing what strength she could, the young woman turned the sword, blade and all, to an outward angle; pushing as hard as she could muster against the centipede's grip.

"I choose to live!"

It was enough. Instantly, the wolf's hand shot out of its restraints, a splurge of blood splattering along the ground with it.

All went still for a moment as a low rumbling vibrated throughout the wolf leaders' body.

"Uh, Kouga?" the girl asked, terrified that something had happened to him.

Maybe she'd made the wrong decision after all. Suddenly, the rumbling stopped; replaced with the low, cruel chuckle that rolled from his mouth. The chuckle grew in intensity to a full-fledge laugh which promised nothing but death to his victim.

Upon hearing the warning, the centipede creature wrapped the two in a thick cocoon of its body, hoping to crush them instantly. However, a sudden blood-chilling howl erupted from Kouga's throat as he shredded the body to pieces, the force of it all sending both Kagome and sections of yokai body flying through the air. The figure of the wolf leader was seen high in the air, only to land and turn towards the deformed centipede, claws flexed and knuckles popping.

"Wicked cur!" the centipede shrieked, its fangs out for vengeance.

"Nasty hag!"

In that instant, Kouga charged the creature, fist raised, only to have it go through its skull and down the body, splitting it in-two. With a flash of light, the once terrifying creature fell in a shower of blood and gore as the wolf leader stood in his triumph, covered in the mark of blood and filth. Like he said, a waste of his time.

"Kouga!"  
"Kouga!"

Instantly, his two comrades, as well as every animal present surrounded the wolf leader, checking if any of the blood was his. All this, Kagome took in, amazement and awe in her stare.

'He **is** strong.'

Glancing about, the girl noticed one of the spike-like legs start to twitch.

"It's still moving!" Kagome cried out, backing up from the bloodied area.

"Ye must find the glowing flesh," Kaede commanded.

"What?"

"Hurry, lest Mistress Centipede revive herself."

"You've got to be joking!"

Immediately, Kagome scanned the area in a mad frenzy for anything that could glow. They'd just put this thing down. There was no way she was going through that hell again. Instantly, her gaze came to a particularly active piece of carcass.

"There! It's that one!"

Fearing to so much as touch the twitching flesh, Kagome was relieved when she saw the old priestess bend down and start to dig through the supposedly dead body till she pulled out the exact jewel all this ruckus was over.

Instantly, the body shriveled away to that of an aged skeleton, the creature's original form. Without so much as a thought, the priestess dropped the troublesome trinket into Kagome's cupped hands, much to everyone's surprise.

"Only ye can possess the sacred jewel now," the priestess replied with full authority.

'Ye who resembles my sister so.'

"But, I just don't see why I had it in my body," Kagome replied, staring dumbly at the shining sphere.

"Besides, what would I do with it?"

"Exactly."

The menacing tone and the crack of bone jerked everyone's attention back to the three wolf yokai, their leader standing on a crushed carcass.

"It's obvious humans can't use it. So, why even have it? Hand it over to me and I'll let you live. I'll even not make you wolf fodder."

What? This couldn't be true! Surely he was joking. But, when Kagome locked onto those glowing blue eyes, all she saw was the usual malicious cockiness returning to both his gaze and tone. Both his companions and every animal was on their full guard, prepared to strike at a moment's noticed.

All Kagome could do was stare in shock at the figure, arms on either hip in a confident stance, chin cocked up and eyes blazing with the fire of bloodshed. He was **dead** serious. Once again, the situation fell on her to determine whether all present lived or died. Only this time, her savior wasn't the hero. This was not good.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

_Seekers of the Shikon Jewel _

'_Hand it over to me and I'll let you live.' _

The words just seemed to echo in Kagome's head as she struggled to grasp the reality of the situation.

'_I'll even not make you wolf fodder.'_

No…..no. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. He couldn't be serious. He was the hero after-all. She had helped him; saved his life when he'd been helpless. There was no way he could just turn around and threaten those he had rescued,….could he?

Despite how much Kagome wished for her logic to be true, one look at the leading yokai's face crushed any hope she had tried so hard to build. He was serious…..and growing impatient.

"Really?... Do you all **want** to die?"

The sickening crack of knuckles snapped Kagome back to attention, causing her to reflexively grip the jewel in her palm. Maybe….maybe she could reason with him. It was worth a try.

"C-come on. You can't be serious. I mean, you just helped us. Why would you want to kill us now?"

The one known as Koga looked at her, an eyebrow cocked in curiosity before his mouth curved into a wicked smirk.

"You don't get it, do you? I'm not here to save you scrawny humans. You're all just feed for the pack."

"Wh-what?"

"The only thing I want….is the jewel."

"Kagome, never hand that over."

The stern tone in Kaede's voice caused the young woman and even the yokai present to focus on the elderly priestess. Her face was solemn, set in stone, and her eye never wavered from its hard glare towards the Ookami.

"The Shikon no Tama boosts a yokai's spiritual power. If it is used in that way, it becomes an unholy jewel."

"Whoa-what?!"

"Allow him to possess it and the jewel will surely be tainted…..as well as claim your soul, wolf."

"Heh! You think your words can scare me, old woman? I've worked hard for this jewel. I'm not leaving without it. Besides,…"

At their leader taking one step closer, the animal counterparts of the yokai started to hunch down, ready for the attack.

"What are you going to do about it? I can sense your spiritual energy from here, priestess. It's pathetic. Be grateful I'm giving you the chance to run and leave the jewel behind."

"That's enough!"

The yell was so shocking, even the yokai present jumped back in surprise, the two followers cringing behind their leader…..and unfortunately destroying their image of intimidation to the humans. Even Koga was on edge, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. What in hell was….

But, instead of a rivaling yokai, the wolves were greeted with the flushed, irate face of the human girl; eyes flashing, nostrils flared.

"How can you say something like that? I saved your life! If anything, you owe me."

The Ookami blinked in surprise as the two followers looked at each other in confusion. Honestly, they hadn't considered that.

"Uh,…Koga?"

"I help save your life and this is how you repay that?! You can't be serious. Where is your loyalty?!"

sss

The accusing finger she pointed directly at the wolves was nothing compared to the impact of her words. Both Ginta and Hakkaku gasped in shock. It was one thing to question a wolf's strength or even his prowess but to put a wolf's loyalty into question…. Both were sure the girl had just signed her death warrant.

Which was sad. Both were starting to like her.

Neither of the pack-mates dared move as they saw Koga's body go completely ridged. A silence like no-other hung heavy through the clearing, both parties holding their breath to see what the Ookami leader would do.

"Loyalty?"

The tone was cold and detached, almost like it wasn't a question at all. The two followers immediately scooted back as Koga's head snapped up to glare at the girl, her previous strength gone the moment she saw the murder in his eyes.

"Loyalty? What does a human know of loyalty? Besides, you're not even pack….So, what loyalty do I owe to you?!"

Immediately, the once cocky Ookami lunged for the girl, fist raised to kill as he yelled in anger. They'd lost their chance to run. Now, it was personal.

sss

All her resolve crumbled the moment she saw his face. For a split-second, she had actually believed she had shamed him into stopping…..yeah, right. Apparently, she had only pissed him off more.

It was only luck that she managed to avoid the attack as earth and stone rained down from the indention the yokai's fist had made in the compact ground. The guy was **fast**…. and stronger than she thought. And, still coming!

As if the ground merely ricocheted him, the yokai immediately jumped back up into the air, blue eyes cold and glowing in the dark as he turned back towards the girl, claws coming out for another attack.

"I am the son of the Yokai-wolf tribe- Koga! And, don't you forget it, woman!"

He had to be kidding! Yokai –wolf tribe? What was that supposed to mean? As Kagome tripped over her own feet; that being the only thing that saved her life….again, she was beginning to think that meant he was nuts. It would certainly explain his temper. The lunatic was really trying to kill her!

"Wait! Stop it!"

sss

But, the frantic girl's cries barely registered in the enraged wolf's ears as he scooted about, ready for another attack on the now prone victim. He'd finish this in one shot. Kill the girl, get the jewel, and forget this weird run-about ever happened. The pack needed that jewel. It was their salvation from the enemy. And, he'd be damned if he let one slip of a girl get between him and that chance.

While Koga was pre-occupied with the girl, the other wolves were keeping the priestess and villagers at bay. It wasn't that hard, considering their fangs and growls were more than enough to keep them from advancing.

However, it didn't keep the elderly priestess from pulling a strand of beads from her haori sleeve. Muttering low under her breath, the holy woman held the rosary in front of her; eyes closed, brow knitted hard in concentration. Before anyone had a chance to question the woman, the beads were flung through the air.

sss

Koga was so wrapped up in locking in on his prey; he never noticed the string that suddenly wrapped about his raised fist, tangling about his fingers and claws.

"Kagome, speak the subduing word!"

Kaede's call caused Kagome to look at her in shock. The what…? However, the pressure just to the side of her caused the girl to be flung to the side, wind knocked out as she landed on her stomach. Looking back she saw Koga's fist imbedded into the ground. His fist did that?

"Kagome, listen to me! He is a wolf yokai! He looks human but he is no different than the beasts he commands! Subdue him with a command. Otherwise, he will rip the area apart!"

"You say that but my mind draws a blank!"

"Any word will do! Anything to quiet him!"

By this point, the other wolves were getting agitated.

"Subdue Koga? Ha! That'll never happen!"

"Don't kid yourself, old woman! Koga is invincible!"

The confidence of his comrades was enough to bolster the group leader for another attack. The fact he missed before was a fluke. This time, he'd get the jewel and finish this whole thing. In one quick intake of breath to gather his strength, he freed his buried fist from its earthen bed. It took him barely a second to use his speed to lunge towards the girl, his clawed fist raised, ready for the kill.

It was in that sudden panic that the girl seemed to find her word.

"Heel!"

sss

The moment seemed so surreal for Koga; slowed down to a snail's pace and sped up too fast for recollection. Through the red of killer determination, it was like cold water had been dashed across his mind as he felt a pulling in his wrist that never existed before. The beads immediately started to glow before he felt the hard tug to his arm, pulling him faster than even his own speed to the terrified girl.

The force was both confusing and almost logical to the wolf yokai. It was pulling him in the direction he was going, towards the girl, but he found himself in this force's control. This wasn't his strength but the rosary wrapped about his wrist.

However, instead of reaching his target he found himself landing face-down in the ground, even skidding a little across the rocky dirt till his glowing wrist came to the girl's side. What in hell?!

"Koga!"

It took only a moment or two for the wolf-yokai to push himself up, leaning back on his heels as he squatted and glared down at his wrist.

Koga's movement was like a flag of alarm, causing the young girl to zip away from him.

It was obvious she wanted distance between them. However, it took barely a second for the two companions to abandon the wolves as they rushed to their friend's side. It didn't stop Kariudo from jumping in front of the girl to stop her retreat though, growling low in his throat and fangs bared.

"Koga, are you alright?!"

"What is that?!"

There was no mistaking it. The beads about his wrist had caused Koga's discomfort and he grabbed hold of the rosary, trying desperately to pull the hateful thing off him. However, it wouldn't budge; no-matter how hard he tried to pull it off or even break the thread binding the round clay balls together the offending object found itself securely wrapped about his hand and arm.

"It is useless to struggle, Koga."

The old woman's voice once again gained full attention as she slowly and calmly made her way through the wolves, hands clasped at-ease behind her back.

"I may be old but, even my 'pathetic power' was enough to make those beads to subdue ye. No yokai can move that rosary from yer wrist….Though, I must admit, my original aim was for that neck of yers."

Kagome couldn't help but stare at Kaede's words. Was it really that simple?

"Why you….!"

The threatening tone was venomous as the wolf yokai peeled himself off the ground in dirt, fists clenched and shaking. Just as Koga was about to take a swipe at the elderly priestess…..

"Kagome…."

"HEEL!"

Immediately, the beads glowed again and Koga found himself, not only pulled but dragged across the rough ground towards the girl, skidding past the old woman. It wasn't until his pulled wrist came to the girl's side that he stopped.

The yokai didn't dare move. If it weren't for his fellow yokai's impressive hearing they'd swear he was dead by how still he laid. It wasn't until he let out a small groan that they even really believed he was still breathing. Damn it, it sounded weak even to him.

This couldn't be happening.

"Okay, all of you. Let's continue our return to the village."

After Kaede's suggestion, there was nothing more to do.

sss

"Ow!"

"Stay still, Kagome. Now, let me see the wound and I'll put some medicinal herbs on it."

Slowly, the girl opened the hem of her make-shift haori as the elderly woman examined the wound with care. The "return back" to the village got cut short due to how late it was, as well as the uncomfortable shifting the girl did on her mount.

At first, it wasn't even noticeable. The adrenaline and horror of the previous event had conveniently numbed the pain from the bite. But, while there seemed to be a moment of calm, the distraction was quickly erased from Kagome's mind. It started out dull, barely a pin-prick as they started the ride back. But, slowly the prick began to grow till it the wound was practically throbbing.

Kagome wasn't going to say anything for awhile, knowing everyone was eager to get back, but she just couldn't sit still. Her hand had gone to her side, trying to put a little pressure on the wound to keep the pain under control. Unfortunately, the pressure caused a gasp of pain to escape her mouth, getting Kaede's attention. It didn't take five seconds for the elderly priestess to call the group to a halt, declaring they would stop for the night.

So, there they were; a make-shift camp with Kagome being treated by the older woman on one side and the three yokai and wolves tagging along the end on the other side, with what men the group had left between them. Kagome could tell, subdued or not, the village men were **not** going to let the yokai anywhere near the holy woman.

Truth be told, Kagome couldn't blame them. I mean, they had tried to attack and kill them but, she could also tell it was more than that. She could tell that the men genuinely hated the yokai and wanted them as far as possible. And, from the way the wolf-men in question were acting, they felt the same way.

"Once this dries, the wound shouldn't pain ye anymore, child. However, I'm afraid this is the least of yer worries."

Kagome snaps her gaze back towards Kaede, not even realizing she had allowed her eyes to wander towards the yokai's direction again.

"Uh-what do you mean, Kaede-sama?"

"The resurfacing of the Shikon no Tama will become quite the burden for ye. Evil beings will seek its power."

"Evil?"

Even before she had a chance to realize it, Kagome found her gaze drifting towards the wolves. Though, the action didn't escape Kaede's sharp eye.

"Not only yokai… but people with evil in their hearts as well. In this age of war, if they can get the Shikon jewel and all its spiritual power, they can achieve all their desires."

"All their….desires?"

The girl slowly looked down at the small hide pouch secured at her haori belt. After things had calmed down, Kaede had given her the bag to hold the fussed-over gem. Everyone was dead-set on getting this jewel, and all because it granted wishes or something. She just didn't get it. People maybe but, why would a yokai want this….especially that guy? He had power and he seemed strong enough to her. He was certainly fast enough.

"Unfortunately, not many of them know how dangerous the jewel really is. It gives much but it takes more. In its current state, the jewel is harmless. But, should it ever be misused it will become tainted. That is why, for so many years, it has been believed lost."

"But, why was it in **me**?"

Before he even noticed, Koga found himself sitting up straighter at the comment.

sss

Despite how many times he and his pack mates had tried to rip the stupid beads off him, they refused to budge. After a lot of struggle, much arguing, and even some biting or scuffs on the head, the three had decided that this was something to figure out later; especially considering they were losing the jewel the farther it went.

So, swallowing his pride, and a few comments he desperately wished could come true, the wolf yokai forced himself to follow the slow-moving group of humans. He was sure to keep the wolves away from the horses and others, knowing it would only cause them to panic. Besides, he wasn't about to piss off that girl….. Kagome he thought they called her, and risk her saying that horrible word again. Honestly, if it wasn't for that, he would have let his companions run wild. But, it would seem he'd have to get the jewel another way.

When they had stopped not a mile from their location the yokai had merely shrugged and found a place opposite of all the human madness. Apparently, the girl needed treatment and they had decided to stay in the woods at night.

That alone was enough to make Koga scoff. This was why humans were easy prey for even weak yokai. They were so stupid. Their village wasn't that far away, he could smell it in the distance. But, no….they decided to stay outside of their barriers of safety where they were considered free-game. It was like they were begging yokai to find them and pick them off one-by-one.

Now, that he thought of it, that wasn't such a bad idea. If they would just fall asleep and if his wolves were silent enough….

It took him a total of a few seconds to shake that idea off. That old crone of a priestess was no fool. Already, he could feel her spiritual power being put to work, making a weak barrier about them. It wasn't enough to keep yokai out but more than enough to act as an alarm of warning. She might have been weak but she was clever….and he'd fallen for that once already.

So, he had sat himself cross-legged on the ground opposite the women, refusing to even so much as face the humans behind him. He may have been temporarily shackled to a human but that didn't mean he had to look at them.

Growling low in his throat, he cursed himself internally for being caught in such a weak but effective trap. This was just humiliating. He wasn't the Alpha but he was one of the strongest warriors of his clan and an old weak miko had cuffed him to an even weaker human girl.

For once, he was grateful the pack was back in their mountain territory; anyone other than the two he brought with him would be laughing their asses off at him. He had even considered the possibility of having to kill the companions he'd brought so that word couldn't spread. But, he squashed that idea even faster than the other one. Risk of humiliation or not, they were still pack. And, you never harmed the pack….unless it was a threat to survival. This was embarrassing but hardly counted as life-threatening.

As the supposed other end of his invisible chain was being treated, the three yokai couldn't ignore the elderly priestess' words if they wanted to. Their hearing caught everything around them, or apparently more than the humans around them thought, considering some of the snide comments. But, if the old woman could give them more information about the jewel then all the better for them. Not that he needed anymore. He knew all he needed to know. It was a jewel that could increase a yokai's power beyond believe and the best chance his clan had for salvation. Whatever the cost, he would get that jewel.

However, when he heard the soft question come from the other woman, Koga found his hunched back go reflexively ram-rod straight. He had no idea why he was reacting to the girl but it wasn't backing off. Both his companions had looked at him in slight concern but apparently, they also had the same interest he did in the girl's question. How **had** that jewel gotten inside her?

sss

It took everything the miko had not to sigh as she looked into Kagome's big eyes. The girl wanted answers that, truth be told, Kaede wasn't sure if she was ready to give. However, she knew there was no way she could just skirt around this. Despite how much Kaede wished for better circumstances, Kagome would need something. And, it would be dangerous for her to be oblivious to just exactly what she had in her hand.

"It is hard to say, Kagome. But, I have my suspicions."

By the look on Kagome's face, the elder miko knew immediately that was no-where near enough. This time, she actually did sigh.

" You see, for nigh on fifty years, the Shikon no Tama has been lost to this world. Everyone had merely believed it had disappeared and stopped searching for its possible power. But, in actuality, it had been hidden."

"Hidden?"

"Aye, child. Before the jewel disappeared, it was guarded by a powerful priestess….. My elder sister."

It took a moment for Kagome to grasp the meaning within those words. Looking into the holy woman's face, she could see a deep pain etched within her weathered visage. Despite the confusion, Kagome found her heart reaching out to the priestess.

"What…..happened to her?"

The question was quiet but it was enough to snap Kaede out of her self-induced wandering. Really, she had no idea why her mind continually went to the memories that pained her so much.

"She was killed….protecting the jewel; as was her calling. However, before she died, she instructed me to burn the jewel along with her funeral pyre. She was determined to take the jewel with her to the other-world, hoping to be rid of it."

"But, it's here."

"Aye."

"And, it came from inside me…."

"…..Aye, child. That is why I have this strong suspicion. I believe that ye are Kikyo reborn."

Whether the wolf yokai wanted to or not, there was no way he could stop himself from suddenly jerking forward, landing hard on his stomach in unsuspected shock….and effectively gaining the attention of everyone present.

"That be right, wolf. I firmly believe such."

Apparently, this also got the villagers attention too. They jumped to their feet almost immediately, raining questions down on the holy woman. Who in heck was this Kikyo priestess anyway?

"Please, please…. It is not just the girl's appearance or the spiritual power that she displayed. But, the fact that she carried the Shikon no Tama within her body shows without a doubt that she is Kikyo-onee-sama reborn."

This quieted everyone who had questions but, her next statement stopped all there cold.

"It now falls to ye, Kagome, to protect the Jewel."

sss

She had to be kidding. There was no other way….

The rest of the night, Kagome had sat silently; not even able to turn over and rest. After that statement, anything else the elderly priestess could have said started to run together and blur. There was no point in trying to listen. There was absolutely no way she could be serious.

Even the next day, Kagome never said a word as they continued to ride towards the village. What was there to say anyway? From being dragged down into this world of the past and the yokai attacks and then this jewel…. It was all too much. Truth be told, she was impressed she was keeping it together as it was.

As they neared the village, the yokai trailing them hung back towards the edges, still causing a stir despite being so far away. Kagome didn't care; she barely even noticed.

Looking about, the villagers were staring in shock at the newly-acquired girl, awe easily written on their faces. Whispers immediately went up about the people, asking if they had seen the new "priestess" who had come to them with Kaede-sama.

It took everything Kagome had not to blush in embarrassment at all the stares she was getting. However, Kaede made no move to dissuade them as those that traveled with them spread the word of Kikyo being "reborn." It was apparent the old miko was set in her believe of Kagome and was going to stick to it, no-matter what.

It didn't take long for Kaede to take mercy on the girl and hurry her into her wooden hut. It was good to be away from the open stares of the villagers; despite the fact they were constantly trying to steal a peek through the reed door covering or the high window-slits. However, one warning from the priestess and they scattered.

The girl let out a sigh of relief as she sat on the woven mat within the priestess's home, staring at a spot on the wall in an almost daze. However, she was jerked out of her trance by the feel of fabric on her lap. Looking down, she noticed a pair of dark blue hamakas neatly folded.

Looking up at Kaede, Kagome saw the gentle and slightly apologetic smile on the holy woman's face.

"Sorry, child. But, I'm afraid this is all for ye."

Kagome blinked quickly, trying to decipher if the priestess meant the clothing or this whole issue with the jewel. But, looking down at her lap, she felt her fingers clinging to the thick fabric as her mind started to wander. What if she was stuck here? What if she couldn't get back home? Her family must be so worried about her. Souta was no-doubt hyperventilating, having witnessed her getting dragged down the well, and her Grandpa must be losing his mind….even more than he already had, determined to summon her back from "the land of the dead" and driving her Mom crazy… Her mom.

Kagome felt tears prick the corners of her eyes as she imagined her mother's face, twisted with horror and lined with worry over her daughter's safety. She had to get home. No, she **would** get home.

Looking quickly back to the priestess' face, Kagome forced the most convincing smile she could, squinting her eyes to cut off the approaching tears.

"Thank you, Kaede-babaa. These will be fine."

Kaede never said a word as she watched the poor girl go behind a privacy screen that had been set up to the side of the large room to change. She could tell the girl was trying so hard to be brave; to act like her current situation wasn't affecting her. But, the older woman knew better. Her sister was much better at hiding her emotions than this girl was. It was as she suspected. The child may be her sister reborn but the surface resemblance was where it stopped. The two were so different. And, now, the girl was forced to bear the burden Kikyo had.

Glancing out the window facing the out skirts of the village, Kaede could see the wolf yokai and his lot talking amongst themselves. Soon after, the wolves disappeared into the surrounding countryside. The priestess suspected the pack was being released to feed, causing her to shudder at the thought of being caught by those beasts. However, they weren't openly threatening the village so there was no point in bringing up a fuss about them keeping their distance.

However, shadows of the past kept flashing through the old woman's mind; memories of Kikyo and her own association with one who possessed yokai blood as well. Shifting her gaze back towards the changing girl, Kaede found herself praying that history wouldn't end up repeating itself. She wasn't sure if she could live through watching her sister's reincarnation die in the same way her sister had. Despite Kikyo taking down her killer there was no-way to see victory in the scenario. There was no peace, no closure; no feeling of calm at the end of it. The whole situation was just one big tragedy.

Cringing internally, Kaede shook herself as she noticed Kagome start to step out from behind the screen. It would do no-good to frighten the girl even more than she already had.

"Does it fit ye well, Kagome?"

"Yes, Kaede-babaa. Or, at least, I think it does. But, what do I do with this?"

Kaede looked up at the girl and almost had to do a double-take at the young woman before her. She had kept the borrowed haori that had been given to her; a dirtied, plain, colorless fabric that was hardly anything worthy of the girl; and put on the dark hamakas, tucking the haori bottom into the hem of the loose pants. The appearance had never been more striking than in that one moment. Kaede just thanked any Kami listening that she hadn't given the girl the traditional attire of white haori and red hamakas of a priestess. The likeness would be too much. She made a mental note to keep that attire away from the girl.

However, when she finally managed to snap herself out of her shock, Kaede saw the girl reaching out her palm, the jewel nestled in the heart of it.

"Ah, aye. Bring it here, Kagome."

Dropping the round stone into the older woman's hand, Kagome watched as Kaede reached into a small wooden box and pull out a strap of hide string, looping a knot in the middle and sliding the ends through a hole that apparently ran through the gem. Without warning, the priestess leaned towards the girl, wrapping the string about her neck and tying the ends together behind her.

Once the old woman leaned back from her, Kagome looked down to see the jewel dangling just above her chest; looking to all the world like a simple piece of jewelry.

"Uh….you didn't have to-"

"Kagome, I feel I should warn ye about something."

"Oh?"

"I can tell ye have an interest of some sort with that wolf yokai…."

Kagome immediately flushed at the implication, her head shaking wildly.

"Are you kidding?! Of course, not! I was just wondering…. Uh, why they stay away from here and…"

"It is because they are yokai, Kagome."

"Uh. I…"

"Ye must realize, they are not human. Therefore, they don't think like we do. I know I must sound harsh and unfair to ye, child. But, heed my warning, keep him close but don't allow yerself to become clouded. Yokai will do anything to get their hands on the Jewel and, above all else, ye must keep it out of yokai's grasp. Otherwise, the jewel will bring nothing but suffering."

Oddly enough though, Kagome found the warning hurtful. Once Kagome realized the yokai weren't around, that disappointed her slightly. She didn't see why. The guy had to be insane. But still, the fact that they weren't welcome to at least step into the village was enough to get the girl even more down. She was getting down-right solemn.

sss

"What are we gonna do now, Koga?"

"Yeah. We're going to have to get back to the clan soon. The Alpha's not gonna like us tailing along and not helping with the war."

The slightest twitch of his brow was the only warning before Koga landing a slight cuff on the back of the head of his companions. He knew all this but them complaining wasn't helping.

"You think I don't know that, idiot? We first gotta figure out a way out of this before we can go back….not to mention get the Jewel."

This caused both of the other yokai to cringe. They were beginning to think this Jewel wasn't worth it after all. It had caused them enough trouble. Problem now was, who was going to tell Koga that?

"Uh…Koga?"

"We were just wondering, if we were to leave now and catch up with the front lines, do you think that would be better than waiting around for the jewel?"

Immediately jerking his head towards the two, the wolf leader jumped to his feet, causing the others to fall back.

"You can't be serious! We're this close and you want to give up? What kind of wolves are you?!"

"Hey, uh…. am I interrupting something?"

Looking towards the village, the three yokai were given the image of the girl from before, now fully dressed, standing to the side, a bundle of some sort looped over her shoulder.

Finally realizing who it was, Koga merely looked back towards the forest, arms crossed in defiance.

"What do you want?"

sss

The childish action caused Kagome to cock an eyebrow in confusion. What was his problem? However, she just sighed and put on a happy smile before she lifted the make-shift nap sack she had, pulling out a garden vegetable.

"I know you guys haven't eaten since you ended up with us. Come on, I'll share what I got here."

The offer put the three off-guard as they just looked at each-other, not sure of what action to take. This woman was strange. She didn't act like other humans; was even willing to share her food with them. Hatred and fear, they could deal with. But, this was just….weird.

"Hmph! Shows how much you know. We don't eat human food."

Ginta and Hakkaku just looked at each other and sighed. Apparently, Koga was going to be stubborn about this.

"Oh? Then what do you eat? Come on. I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"You want to know what we eat?"

Immediately, Koga was right in Kagome's face, giving a malicious grin as he showed off his razor-like fangs.

"We eat humans…. Think you can manage that?"

Kagome just cocked an eyebrow and took a bite out of the Ninjin in her palm, breaking the wolf-yokai's concentration and causing him to stare in disbelief.

"You know, you don't scare me," she said through a half-full mouth. "At least, not anymore."

All three wolves could only stare in shock. What in hell?

"Look, I can see you're not happy with the situation. Well, I'm not either. And, it won't do us any good to continue this whole 'gonna kill each-other' bad attitude. So, if nothing else, we can try to be a little nicer to each other to figure out a solution."

Reaching into the neckline of her haori, she produced the jewel, gleaming enticingly about her neck.

"And, if you're a little less rude to me, I might be a little more accommodating to you."

Now, that, Koga wasn't expecting. Was this woman actually willing to make a deal with them?

Cocking an eyebrow in suspicion, the wolf yokai couldn't keep the gleam of interest out of his shocking eyes.

"What are you up to, woman?"

The question came across gruffer than he intended but, hey, he'd had a hell of a couple of days. If he was a little irritated, the human could get over it.

However, the question only seemed to fuel something inside of her. With a sharp intake, that same fire from before returned to her eyes as she locked with his own.

"First off, enough with the "woman" business. My name is Kagome, Ka-go-me. And, it's gonna stay that way. You got it?"

Surprised by the challenge, Koga took it head-on as he glared down at the girl. She was at least a full head shorter than him and still she stood toe-to-toe with him without any trace of fear. He suspected her anger momentarily drowned out her reason for sensing danger. But, if he held out long enough, the instinct would eventually kick in again…or so he thought.

They still stood like that, eyes locked and neither had dared back down even an inch. The human was apparently serious.

This was ridiculous. It was only a name and, if it got him the jewel faster, what the heck…. It wasn't that big of a deal. But, if she thought she was making any further ground than this, she was out of her mind.

"Fine. What do you want….Kagome?"

Immediately hearing her name, the brightest smile any of the yokai had seen spread across the girl's face, reaching all the way up to her eyes.

"There now. That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Before any of them could recover from the shock, Kagome quickly sat herself beside the two side-kicks, acting as if it was the most natural and casual thing to do. Koga couldn't help but stare at this girl. Of all the reactions possible, she kept shocking him.

Kagome started to dig through the bag, acting as if the little "stand-off" earlier never happened. With that same warm smile, she handed the bag over to the two wide-eyed yokai.

"Here, you guys can dig through here and hopefully find you something. It may not be what you're used to but you guys have to be starving by this point."

Tentatively, the quieter one of the two took the bag from her, giving a nervous and questionable 'thank-you' before he and his pack-mate started to pilfer through the bag.

"Where'd all this come from, anyway?" asked the other one as he started to pull out the contents in excess, before stuffing his mouth full with some of it.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh lightly at the action.

"Mostly from the villagers. Apparently, they're all convinced I'm this Kikyo reborn and gave me these as offerings. It's a little embarrassing. But, if it gets me extra food, then I guess that's okay. I mean, it lets me share it with you guys, right?"

This seemed to confuse them all the more. That was apparently happening a lot. Why would she care about their well-being? On top of that, why even speak to them? If she was this priestess reborn she should hate them but here she was, sharing her food with them. Almost….like pack.

"So, uh… why do you want the jewel anyway? I mean, you seem pretty strong without it."

There it was…. The ten-ton elephant in the room, ….metaphorically speaking.

They'd actually wondered how to go about this. If they told a priestess about their kin being under a war with the Birds of Paradise, then that could possibly put them at risk for another threat. But, if they didn't say something, there was no way they could up and take the jewel now, especially with Koga's wrist now figuratively linked to the young priestess before them.

The two followers looked to their leader, hoping he at least had a convincing lie that could get them out of this increasingly complicated situation.

"What other reason is there? To gain more power."

Apparently, that was asking too much. Heaving a collected sigh, the two bowed their heads in embarrassment. Koga was a great leader…..but a horrible liar.

Cocking an eyebrow, the girl just looked at the cocky wolf. Not wanting to give her even a possibility of doubt he just stood there as if all the confidence in the world would make her believe that obvious lie.

"You honestly expect me to believe that? Come on, you could have at least made it believable."

It was taking everything Koga had not to panic. This girl was gradually tearing down all the cover-ups he had. Not seeing any-other choice, he opted for anger.

"Look, the reason is none of your business. Just give me the jewel already!"

"Not when you say it like that! At least tell me why you want it. I mean, maybe I could help."

Help? There was no-way. This was the clan's fight. It was hard enough keeping their own people alive, much less a human girl. It didn't matter what happened, there was no way she could help them unless she handed over the Shikon jewel.

"We don't need your help! Give me that damned jewel and we're gone! I'm not leaving without it!"

"And, I'm saying there's gotta be a good reason why you're wanting it so badly! Otherwise, you wouldn't be so desperate for it. And, if you'd just tell me what you want it for- Oh, my god! You have a TAIL!"

It was like an alarm went off, causing the group leader to jump back a good ten-feet from the screaming girl. What was wrong with her? One minute she was arguing over the jewel, the next she was screaming over his….tail?

"Is that even real? Oh, my god! Can I see it?! I've never even seen someone with a tail before! Can I touch it?"

The girl's eyes had immediately lit up with curiosity as she tried to actually reach for the furry limb. However, before she had the chance, Koga jump back towards the woods, putting as much distance between him and the confusing female as possible. This was just getting too weird for him. And, he was not about to stick around.

"Forget about my tail! You listen to me! I don't care who you are or what you think but I'll show no mercy when it comes to the Jewel! I don't care what it takes, I'll get it. One way or another!"

Face flushed bright red, the wolf-yokai made a dash for the woods, looking like there was no-chance of him slowing down.

"Hey, wait! Koga!"

But, it was too late. He'd already disappeared into the under-brush, leaving the two behind. It was no use. Calling after him wouldn't bring him back. And, with him moving that fast, there was no way they could keep up with Kouga. It just wasn't going to happen.

sss

Giving a sigh of surrender, Ginta couldn't help but hang his head slightly. There was no talking to Koga at this point.

Glancing over at the strange girl, he couldn't help but cock an eyebrow. She was so confusing. One moment, she was yelling at them, the next she was giving them food and smiling at them. As far as he could tell, she didn't seem to have a hidden motive but, with humans, you never knew.

Not that he'd had that much experience but, from what he could tell, humans were never happy to see them….Of course, part of that could be because the pack would sometimes feed on them but, that was only in dire situations and….come on, a wolf's gotta eat.

Human's had no issue eating animals. So, why was it a crime the other way around? This was why yokai were superior. They understood the whole picture. You ate one yokai, and you could possibly be eaten by another. It was just how it went; nature's everlasting cycle. Humans didn't seem to understand that.

And, from what he could tell, this girl didn't understand that either. However, she wasn't using that information against them. If anything, it was like she was trying to be….friends with them?

"Look, uh….. Don't think too bad of Koga, you know?"

The question surprised even him, much less the girl and his cousin. He wasn't sure why but….. Ginta had a feeling they needed to keep her on their side.

"He's got a lot on his mind. You see…. our pack needs help."

"Ginta!"

"Just trust me here, Hakkaku."

"What sort of trouble?"

Both yokai looked at the girl. She seemed worried, concerned even. Could it be that she really meant her offer to help them?

"Uh….."

"You need to talk to Koga about that. He'll tell you if he wants to. But,…. just know that the jewel could be a lot of help. And, the pack….. our clan means everything to us….. and Koga."

"If he doesn't want to tell you then, that's his choice but… Just know that our pack…..our friends….. We just really need the jewel. Whether you figure it out or not, we don't just want it for power… We want to use it to help ourselves."

It wasn't long after that, that the girl left. The silence that had hung between them was so heavy, conversation didn't seem possible. There was nothing to talk about further anyway. The two even found themselves at a loss for appetite. The remainder of the contents was shoved back in the bag to be saved for later. Hopefully, they could convince Koga to eat some of it.

sss

The rest of the day seemed to pass in a blur to Kagome as she walked about the village. It was small in structure but the fields seemed to spread out quite far. At least they seemed to have plenty of resources. The land was quite peaceful-looking, almost serene. It was mostly quiet, except for the usual activity in the day; men and women going out to either drive cattle or pick in the rice-fields, children running about to play or singing songs. To anyone, it was like nothing was wrong in the world. However, that only seemed to fuel Kagome's discomfort. With an exasperate grunt, Kagome plopped down on one of the surrounding hills.

Kaede wasn't kidding when she warned her that yokai were tricky. She wasn't sure if they told her the truth or not but, if that cry for help had been fake, it was pretty convincing. The idea that anyone was getting hurt and needed help was enough to break the girl's heart. She hated the thought. But, was that what they were counting on? Were they trying to play on her vulnerability just to get the Jewel and really take the power for themselves?

Koga had tried to make it seem that way but she was able to see through that. It was an act. So, maybe they really did need help. But, how could the Jewel help them? Kaede had told her that the Jewel granted wishes and desires. How could that possibly be what saves them? Was it just power that they were seeking? Any power that they could use to help their…..pack?

Kagome found that word strange as she continually repeated it in her head. Pack. It should have been obvious to her. I mean, they were wolves…..more or less. But, the way they had said that word, it was like they were calling them family… Family.

Thoughts of her own family once again flooded her mind. What if they were in trouble? What if they needed something to help them? What would she do? What would she be willing to do to get something that could help?

Kagome wasn't sure if she was comfortable with the conclusions. If anything, they only managed to confuse her more. She was trying to get back to her own family. Was she willing to deny help to another type of family? She could just see the look on her mother's face.

That alone was enough to make the young woman cringe. She knew her mother would be happy to see her but, if she ever knew about this, she would also be a little disappointed that Kagome didn't at least try to help. Besides, how was she supposed to go back home anyway? As far as she could tell, she was stuck in the past…..with no clue as to get back.

Heaving a sigh, Kagome pushed herself back onto her feet. As long as she was there, she might as well try to make herself useful. If that meant helping these…..yokai, then very well. She'd do what she could.

Now, all she had to do was get this Koga to actually admit they needed her help.

sss

A sudden swipe across her arm caused the girl to cringe as she tried to pry herself from the forest-brush. Well, that was bound to leave a mark. Really Kagome had no idea what she was being punished for. She had been patient and waited for night for come before trying this little scheme of hers and, frankly, she was beginning to regret it.

She was trying to be a good person and the Kami seemed determined to just give her more grief. It wasn't bad enough that her side was still throbbing and guilt was starting to gnaw at her gut, now her arm was stinging from the branch, no-doubt leaving a bruise or shallow scar.

Really, she wasn't even sure why she had decided to do this anyway. She knew Kaede would not be in favor of this and would probably skin the girl alive for sneaking out. But, she just couldn't bring herself to tell the elderly priestess her idea. It just seemed to…..personal, she supposed. She just knew the poor woman would worry about her and she didn't need to put that on the woman who had been so understanding with her. Besides, she wasn't sure if the miko would understand. Her opinion seemed slightly biased after-all.

Another swipe actually got the girl to curse as she brought her hand to her cheek. This was getting ridiculous. Either the Universe was just hating her or she had been an idiot to try this anyway.

Leaning back against a tree, Kagome tenderly touched the sensitive area, making sure she wasn't getting blood on her fingers. Cringing at the stinging, she could feel her sensitive eye tearing up.

"You should know better than to be outside the village at night."

Snapping her head up, Kagome saw a familiar pair of glowing blue eyes piercing through the night's shadows. Taking a step away from the canopy shadow, the wolf yokai casually came into the stable moonlight, arms crossed like he was scolding a child.

"Wh-what?"

He gave a snort of indignation. "Humans are so stupid. You're begging to get attacked and eaten by going out by yourself, not to mention at night. Really, I have no idea how your kind has survived this long."

"So, you were worried about me?"

The question caused Koga to stiffen and completely break his concentration. He just insulted her and that's what she had to say? He was grateful for the extra shadows night gave as his face flushed suddenly, snapping his head to the side.

"You made enough racket to wake a whole den. I figured I might as well see what the hell you were looking for."

It was Kagome's turn to stare in shock before she gave him a gentle smile. So, he **did** have a good side. That made her decision easier.

"Actually, I was looking for you."

Snapping his gaze back at the woman, Koga couldn't help but admit he was intrigued. Could it be she was….

"You never told me why you wanted the jewel."

And, the small flame of hope was swiftly blown out. It took everything he had not to just let his legs give out on him and drop to the ground in frustration.

"How many times do I have to say-"

"I know your pack's in trouble. That's why you want it…..isn't it?"

The way Koga looked at the girl, one would think she had slapped him. He had an expression that was a mixture of shock, betrayal and…..hurt? Whatever was going on, he seemed genuinely hurt by the fact that one of his companions had confided in Kagome, what little she said anyway. He quickly looked away, not willing to let the human see too much.

"Those two…."

"Hey, now! Don't blame them. They didn't tell me everything; said that if I wanted to know then I should ask you. But, they did tell me that you want the Shikon Jewel to help your tribe…. Koga, if you'd just tell me-"

"What? Tell you what?"

The wolf yokai turned to face her again and, for the first time, Kagome saw something other than cockiness in his eyes. She saw guilt, like the world was on his shoulders. It was then that Kagome got a little bit of understanding for the poor man.

"Koga, please….. Tell me what you want the Jewel for."

For a time, he was silent; would hardly even look at her. Kagome actually wondered if he would even tell her anything or just run off into the forest again.

"Our pack…..our tribe is under attack."

She quickly perked up, making sure to pay complete attention.

"Our enemy….is not like us. We are stuck on the ground and they rule the skies."

"Rule the skies?... Oh, you mean they can fly."

"Yeah. They swoop down on us and carry us off to their nests…..or drop us off of cliffs."

"What do they do with the ones they take?"

"….They eat them."

The soft gasp escaped her mouth before Kagome could stop it. She stared horrified at the wolf yokai when he locked gazes with her, eyes set.

"I need the Jewel because it can give us the strength to defeat these murderers. I've lost more friends and tribesmen than I care to remember to them. We were sent out to find help and the Jewel is it. Give it to me and I can return to my comrades in the mountains with the promise to save them…. And, I promise we'll leave this village and area alone."

Kagome could tell he was grasping at straws at this point; doing whatever he could to pry the jewel from her. In that moment, she understood. He wasn't that cruel….he was that desperate. So desperate that he would even make a deal with her to get a dangerous Jewel he didn't understand.

"You will really do anything for them, won't you?"

Koga wasn't sure how to answer that. Truth be told, he wasn't sure of much in this conversation. For some reason, it came easy to him.

"Yes."

"Do you have faith in your tribe….Uh, pack?"

"Of course."

"Enough to take a chance?"

"…..What are you talking about?"

"Just listen to me, alright? I know what it's like to miss your….family. I miss mine…..a lot. But, I don't know how to go home. Your pack, they're family to you, right? I mean, they mean that much to you?"

"Yeah. We're all family. What of it?"

"Then, until I can go back to my family, let me help you with yours; in a way that doesn't involve the jewel."

"I don't want your help. I never asked for it!"

Kagome stared up at him shocked at his rising temper. He really was lost in this. Giving a gentle smile that threw the wolf off-balance she stepped away from the tree and walked up to him, moon-light gleaming off the jewel and her dark hair.

"Well, I'm afraid you're going to get my help, whether you want it or not."

sss

That statement had Koga frozen in place. For once, he found himself speechless. This woman couldn't possibly be serious. She knew him, what…..one day, and suddenly was willing to help them? It wasn't even real help. She wasn't giving them the Jewel; that much was clear. She was offering herself to give effort to help them. Humans didn't do that. Other wolf packs didn't do that! They had their own troubles to deal with. But, this tiny slip of a woman was offering to risk her life to save a group of yokai she didn't know? Why?

Even after the girl gave him a winning smile and walked back towards the village, the wolf still found himself unable to answer the question repeating itself in his head. Why? He hated the fact he had no answer. He hated the fact that she caused that question to even come up.

This was why women were more trouble than they were worth. They caused your head to become clouded and confused. And, he needed to be clear-headed. If he'd had any sense, he would have jumped her, pinned her down, and taken the jewel from her. It wasn't like the word she could say would have affected him too badly that close. But, no. He was a fool; the idiot that let her talk, listened to her offer, and let her walk off with the Jewel. The situation was perfect too. He really was an idiot.

'Until I can go back to my family, let me help you with yours.'

Was she serious? Could she really see how important the tribe was to him? Or, better yet, could she really bring herself to care enough to mean what she said? The way she sounded, it almost reminded him of a…..

No! She was human. That was the beginning and end of it. She was also his prey. He hadn't forgotten that he had laid claim to the girl and the power she had. Once he got that, it was up to him on what to do with her. And, if he acted fast, he could still catch her before she reached the village.

Goal renewed in his mind, the wolf yokai launched himself through the dark brush, eyes gleaming with the hunt.

Shadows were nothing to his eyes; they were attuned for the night. He'd catch her before she could even hear him and be done before she'd have the chance to scream.

Her scent in the air licked at his nose, guiding him to the end of the trees. He was getting close. The brushing of greenery being moved reached his ears. The fool wasn't even trying to be careful; the image of complete ignorance. Just a little further and he'd-

Another scent suddenly caught his attention. Jerking to a stop, the wolf yokai looked up into the dark canopy. To any human eye, there would be nothing, the sway of the blackened branches being more than enough to hide the tiny body. But, to another yokai, the slight glint of three small eyes was easy to spot in the looming shadows.

It was barely above the rim of low branches. There! A small black body was huddled in one of the bordering trees. Its sleek feathers ruffled slightly in the passing breeze as its long skeletal tail swayed from side to side in anticipation.

Taking a quick sniff, Koga could feel the growl growing in the core of his chest. He'd recognize that scent anywhere. A Shibugarasu. What was that nasty thing doing here?

He didn't have to guess long. Following its gaze, the wolf-yokai saw the thing was watching Kagome with every step she was making back to the village. The Jewel!

It didn't take much. A swift rock hitting the base of its tail before it took flight in a panic, cawing venomously at the glaring wolf. There was no way Koga was going to let a weak, little winged rat get the jewel before he did. He'd worked too hard for it. Besides, it was hardly competition. Still….if even a weak thing like a dancing corpse crow was noticing the jewel's power, then it would only be a matter of time before even more powerful yokai took notice and decided to claim the Jewel themselves.

He was running out of time. However,….. even he couldn't bring himself to follow after the girl as she continued back to the village, completely oblivious of the yokai watching her and the possible danger he just kept from her.

Heaving an irritated sigh, Koga turned and started to head back into the forest. He really was getting soft.

sss

Unbeknownst to the Koga, two other wolves stayed close to the shadows, being sure to stay up-wind of their temporary commander. It would do them no good to get caught anyway. Once they were sure he was out of sight, the bolder of the two finally decided to move.

"Do you think what she said is true?"

"What do you mean, Hakkaku?"

"I mean….about helping us and not needing the Jewel."

"I don't know. Do you think it's possible?"

"Heck if I know. But….if it could happen-"

"Let's just hope that Koga knows what he's doing. Kenta isn't going to like the idea of a human being brought to the pack…. At least, one that isn't food."

Just hearing his cousin mention their Alpha's name made Hakkaku shudder. He was terrified of their leader; everyone was. And, if he found out about all of this, he would be furious with them…..not to mention completely humiliate Koga. They had to do something, anything to get back to the tribe. But, what?

"Did you know they were like this?"

It took Hakkaku a moment to realize what Ginta was talking about, having been snapped out of his thoughts. But, seeing which direction his cousin was looking in, it didn't take long for him to put the pieces together.

Giving a slight sigh, he looked in also towards the village.

"No. I didn't know either."

None of them really hung around humans long enough to figure them out. They mostly just stayed in the mountains. It wasn't like they purposefully went after humans but, if they got in the way….they weren't off their list of food options.

Hakkaku and Ginta both could tell that Koga was being affected by the human and they had to admit it was getting to them too. This was dangerous territory to be in. And, it was making things complicated…. Fast.

Now what were they supposed to do?

sss

The rest of the night was restful to Kagome. Her talk with Koga had actually calmed her spinning thoughts enough to get comfortable under the thick winter kimono Kaede had donated as a blanket. He was still as rough as ever but at least he didn't try to kill her when she presented her conclusion. If nothing else, it was an improvement. With a proud smile, the girl drifted off to sleep, visions of her home dancing through her head.

That seemed to be where it all started. The soft warmth that tricked her mind into believing she was really back home, in her own bed; the smell of cooking, her mom must be in the kitchen; the scratching against wood, which had to be Buyo trying to get into Souta's room. That cat never did accept the rule to stay out where he didn't belong; irked Grandpa to no end. Grandpa….he'd no-doubt be somewhere, trying to perform some ridiculous ceremony he **swore** was from centuries past or pestering some tourist about the sacred tree or that old well-house… The well house…. THE WELL!

In a flash, Kagome found herself sitting straight up on the floor, trying to catch her breath. She wasn't in her room. The scratching was a nearby tree swaying in the wind against the rough wood hut of Kaede's. She was still in the Sengoku Era; almost 500 years in the past. This wasn't a dream. This was the reality. Swallowing deep in her throat, she brought a shaky hand to her cheek, giving her a calming sense of the familiar.

Honestly, she didn't understand why she didn't think of this before. It all made sense. This whole thing started with that creature of sorts, Mistress Centipede or whatever, dragging her down the well. If she could somehow get back to it, then maybe….

It didn't take more than a second or two for Kagome to quickly dress and dash out the door of the hut. She had to get to the well. It was a risk; she didn't even know how she'd get out if it didn't work. But, it was better than just sitting around with no chance.

As if on instinct, Kagome ran into the near-by forest, Inuyasha Forest she thinks she heard Kaede call it. If her sense of direction was right, her way was this way…..and not too far, she suspected. Ironically enough, when she had been attacked by those men, she had actually run the wrong way, away from the village. But, she was sure she had her directions right this time.

sss

"Kagome?... Kagome!"

The calls of the old woman echoed through the morning air like a bell. Where was that girl? Unfortunately, no answer was returned and Kaede found that to be a bad sign. The girl had just gone through a horrible shock….several in fact. She shouldn't be alone or left to wander. It wasn't safe.

"Priestess, are you calling the young woman you brought yesterday?"

"Aye. Have ye seen her?"

"No-one has, priestess. And, there doesn't seem to be any signs of her about either."

That was definitely not good. The girl couldn't have just disappeared. Could she have possibly left the village alone?

"You don't think she went to those yokai, do you?"

Kaede didn't even deem that with an answer. She didn't consider herself a cruel woman, nor was she nearly as tyrannical as other Miko she had come across when it came to yokai. However, she had seen Koga's actions towards Kagome. They didn't seem blood-thirsty but, when it came to the jewel, yokai just couldn't be trusted. They would do anything to possess its power. And, a soul like Koga's would be corrupted even farther.

Taking a deep breath, Kaede prayed to the Kami she would never live to witness it. And, turning on her heel, the elderly priestess made her way towards the bordering forests.

sss

Not caring much for any details she couldn't be bothered with, the girl dashed through the trees and low-hanging branches. The distraction was so great, she didn't even see the eyes watching her. This was the last chance she could think of. Soon….soon she'd be back with her family.

Family….. The word left her conflicted. She was desperate to get back, to see her own family and get back to her regular life, but she had promised Koga she would help him and his pack….his family. Could she really take that promise back? Go back on her word like that?

This just seemed to make the conflict grow as she came to a halt. She wanted to see her family again. She wanted it so bad, she could cry. But, Koga's tribe was in trouble and then there was this stupid jewel to take into account. She couldn't take it with her or keep it, could she? But, from what Kaede said, she couldn't just leave it. It was too much trouble that way. So, what was she supposed to do?

Looking about, Kagome wished the answer would just come to her. However, seeing she wasn't quite so lucky, the girl took a deep breath. She had made a promise and had an obligation to fulfill it. Besides, the well would still be there. It wasn't like it was going anywhere. And, along the way, she should be able to figure something to do with the jewel. She wasn't about to leave something as dangerous as that just laying around. Who knows what would happen? For a moment, she wondered if Kaede had any ideas of what she could do. Surely, she must have heard of something.

Nodding with her new found resolve, Kagome turned to head back towards the village. However, before she had a chance to make any progress, a pair of hands suddenly sprang from the nearby bushes, pulling the girl back and clamping a hand over her mouth.

Immediately, the girl tried to struggle, wriggling as hard as she could. It was the addition of a second pair of hands that made the situation a hopeless fight.

Jerking her head back, Kagome desperately tried to get a look at her attackers. What she saw caused a horrified squeak to escape her muffled mouth. Two men, dirtied and covered in scars, were keeping a firm grip on her. They didn't have on much, except for the broken-down samurai armor and some wrapped bandaging in certain places. It didn't take long for realization to suddenly click with her. Her eyes widened in absolute horror. These two were with the bandits!

Seeing her reaction, the one holding her arms at bay gave a wicked grin.

"So you remember us. Good."

"You have no idea the trouble you caused us! Well, we don't give up that easy."

"Besides, Okashira is determined. He wants you pretty bad."

The obvious double meaning had the girl in an even greater panic. But, no-matter how hard her struggle was, there was no getting out of this guy's grip. This only seemed to fuel the creep's amusement.

"Ha! Struggle all you want. It doesn't make much of a-"

However, his sudden silence caused the girl to look in the direction he was facing, confused as to his immediate change.

Not ten feet from them was a large wolf, black eyes piercing the men into place in sudden fear. Kagome felt her spirit instantly lift. That was one of Koga's wolves. It had to be! And, if he was here there, then perhaps…..

"What do we do, Gekki?"

"D-don't look at me. I'm holding the girl. You take care of this."

"Me?! Well…. I got my hand over her mouth. If I let go, we're dead."

"We're dead if that thing gets any closer!"

The sudden snarl from the animal caused the two bandits to cease their argument, shaking slightly against Kagome. The wolf had crouched down slightly, ready to lunge if need be, teeth bared and hackles up. It looked out for blood.

For a split-second, Kagome really hoped the wolf was Koga's. If he wasn't, she was beyond dead. Either way, the animal had her attackers terrified and this just might give her a chance to get away. However, before she had a chance to put it into play, a net suddenly blanketed the shocked wolf, trapping him even as he turned and struggle. The effort just ensnared him even more.

Blinking in shock, Kagome saw another man step out from the brush.

"What are you two doing? Quit foolin' around and bring the girl already!"

"Kobu! What are you doing here?"

"Okashira is getting impatient. Move your asses!"

"B-but, what about the….?"

"I'll handle it. Besides, I could use a new pelt."

The drowned gasp went unheard by the men. Staring in horror, Kagome couldn't take her gaze away from the poor animal thrashing and snarling in the flexible cage wrapping even tighter about it.

The world suddenly went horizontal when the girl felt her feet lifted off the ground and the rough bouncing associated with running. Looking over her shoulder, she could see the bandit walking towards the helpless predator. Koga needed to show up….fast! Where was he even? Would he get there in time? One thing was certain; he wasn't going to arrive in time to save her from these two men. She really messed up this time.

Clenching her eyes together, the girl forced herself not to cry. She wouldn't give them the benefit and if she was going down, she was going down fighting.

sss

It didn't take long for the two to get the girl out of sight. Good. Okashira will be pleased to get his prize faster than expected. He'd be heading that way too soon. However, he still had some business to take care of. Honestly, he couldn't believe his luck.

With a smirk, the bandit pulled a long knife from his belt. Turning its head, the wolf looked directly at the man looming over him, gazes locking.

"Let's get this over with."

sss

"You're saying you haven't seen Kariudo anywhere?"

"Nah…. I ain't seen him, Koga."

That was strange. Normally the big lug was somewhere around. He had a tendency to wander but never anywhere too far. And, he always came right back, usually with a trophy to share.

"You want us to go look for him, Koga?"

"Hm….Nah. Wait a few minutes. He's probably gone on another hunt, the glutton. If he doesn't show up soon, send some of the wolves after him."

He should be fine after all. It wasn't like there were Birds of Paradise here and he had nothing else to fear. However, the absence still rankled Koga slightly. He'd wait but once Kariudo was back, he'd give him a piece of his mind. The idiot had to learn not to just wander off without taking at least one other with him.

Shaking his head, Koga resisted sighing. Sometimes that wolf was no better than a pup. He was one of the best hunters but still….. Perhaps he had been too lenient with him.

"Koga!"

The call caused the wolf leader to stiffen. It was distant but Koga knew he would recognize that voice forever. Looking back over his shoulder, he and his comrades were greeted with the sight of the elderly priestess heading their way, **not** looking happy.

"What now, old woman? We've stayed a safe distance from your precious village. What more do you want?"

It was obvious the little barb went unnoticed by the elderly priestess. However, she didn't seem in the mood for any distraction.

"Koga, I knew ye were determined to get the Jewel but please don't tell me ye have done something ye shall regret."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Yeah, we haven't done anything!"

This certainly got Kaede's attention. But still, she couldn't be fooled so easily. If these yokai really did know something and just weren't telling her the truth, she couldn't afford to be made a fool of.

"Ye will tell me, Koga, what ye did with the lady Kagome."

Snapping to attention, Koga cocked his head in slight confusion. What was going on now?

"Kagome?"

"What's happened to Kagome?"

"Yeah, and what makes you think we had anything to do with it?"

"Ye claim to not have seen her?"

"Yes," answered Ginta, his soft tone slightly quivered with worry. The last thing he wanted to do was set off a miko on the defensive. He'd seen what they can do.

"We haven't seen her since yesterday."

"That is strange. She has disappeared and no-one has seen her sense last night."

Crossing his arms in aggravation, Koga just gave a quick snort.

"Yeah. So what? The girl was trouble anyway. Besides, she's not our problem."

"Uh…Koga?"

Honestly, Hakkaku was hoping Koga was just putting on a show. Surely, he didn't forget….

"If Kagome has disappeared and the Jewel was with her, doesn't that mean the Jewel has disappeared too?"

The immediate bugging of the leader's eyes gave the two companions their answer. He had forgotten.

"Wha?! Why didn't you say something before?!" Koga yelled, practically snarling at Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Why didn't you remember it?!" the two answered in unison.

"So, ye really have no idea where Kagome is."

This was getting more and more troubling to Kaede. Koga may lie about not knowing where the girl was but no yokai would dare forget about the Shikon Jewel unless it was real.

"Actually, Kariudo has been missing too."

"You think they might be together?"

Just as the other three were about to try and come up with any possibilities of a search-party, the wolf leader immediately jerked his attention to the forest. His posture was so tense and alert; the other two were almost hesitant to question him.

"Koga?"

Without warning, the yokai sprang for the forest, running at full tilt as he ignored the calls of his companions. He had gotten the scent so suddenly, it had honestly surprised him. But, there was no mistaking it. He smelled blood.


End file.
